Hot Revenge
by NesFX
Summary: A new story, the 'Hot' series, starring Kakashi and an OC: Miika Tenuksha. After steamy encounters with Kakashi, leaving Miika annoyed and confused with what Kakashi truly wants, she decides to take matters into her own hands and take revenge - which only leads to their true desires. A Kakashi x OC, smut series.
1. Hot Revenge - Part 1

Kakashi always had a way of putting Miika on edge. The way he would always manage to press himself against her in moments of quick privacy or lean in to whisper some hot compliment in her ear, allowing his hot breath to heat her skin through his mask. His lazy gaze always fooled everyone else but not her.

"Sensei, what are you even talking about? I don't see anyone!" Naruto would say after Kakashi hinted about a possible eavesdropper and then proceed to look around. Meanwhile, Kakashi would take the moment to lean in real close to Miika's ear and breath a quiet "mmm, you smell delicious". Naruto was none the wiser, as when he returned his gaze to the two at hand, Kakashi was returned to his usual lazy stance while apologizing for his mistake.

At one point, while passing each other in a secluded alleyway one night, Kakashi had caught Miika by the hips and pinned her to the concrete wall of someone's backyard. His eyes were dark as he leaned in slowly, his eyes focused heavily on her lips, but stopped short of barely touching them with his own masked lips.

Miika's breath was deep and heavy as he finally withdrew and continued on his walk. His hand waved back to her and he let out a husky, "see you tomorrow, Miika."

It was ever since that one mission that they went on together – alone. They had been what she would consider rivals up until that mission when something finally sparked between them. Despite it being a critical moment in the mission, something snapped between the two of them and before they knew it they were in a heated, passionate kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss ended as quickly as it started when the subordinate's of the man they were sent to spy on walked right into the middle of their make-out session.

On the other hand, it had given them a cover and they played it off as lovers seeking adventure in an abandoned building, but it also compromised the mission and they had to return to the village where two new Shinobi would take their place. Since then, Miika couldn't figure out what Kakashi's intentions were. Did he want her or not? His encounters would say definitely, but everything else seemed to show uncertainty.

The only thing she could think of was that he didn't want the village to find out he had failed a mission simply because his feelings got in the way; it would have been his first failed mission in over a decade. That simply wasn't him to fail a mission due to his feelings. Maybe this was his way of gaining control back? Teasing her in the streets and having enough self-control to walk away, leaving her lost in thought and the heat in her lower region burning for him.

Whatever it was, Miika was starting to lose patience. Every time, before she would see him, she would run over the words she would say to him but each and every time he would meet her with a fire in his eye that would melt her reserve. His touch and the way he looked at her with passion would make her knees tremble and her heart flutter.

Now, even though Kakashi would leave her with the heat rising in her abdomen and she loved it every single time he laid his hands on her, she decided his short teases were enough. She decided she would show him how it felt. And she decided tonight was the night.

It was dark and the moon and stars were clouded over. A light mist blew through Konoha and by the time Miika left her apartment and reached Kakashi's, she was soaked. Being a frugal and manipulative man, Kakashi lived in a dorm. It was one bedroom with a bathroom off a hall with many others bedrooms. Despite being fairly wealthy, he would often manipulate others into buying him dinner and often than not the other party wouldn't even notice their wallets slowly dwindling on behalf of his charming nature. Miika, however, was one of the people able to see past his guise.

Looking through the window that overhung Kakashi's bed where he slept oh-so soundly, Miika looked for the things she had planned to use; mainly, a chair. Check: Miika spotted the chair over by the bathroom door. She had brought the rest of what she needed, but now the challenge was getting in undetected. She had thought about breaking in through the door, but Kakashi always had it locked and something about the door always awakened him – she simply didn't trust it. The window, on the other hand, always seemed to be flawlessly silent.

The challenge was accomplished when she silently entered in through the window and closed it quietly. She disposed of her knapsack at the end of the bed and reached into it to pull out the rope she had brought. Now the tricky part: tying him to the chair.

Kakashi did look so peaceful sleeping away. He still slept with his mask on – a weird habit, Miika guessed – but he had taken off the headband which covered his left eye. With his Sharingan uncovered, if he immediately opened his eyes, her plan was doomed. In the end, Miika was determined.

It took a minute of speculating the 'hows' to get him from the bed to the chair when Kakashi began to stir. Miika quickly pushed her bag under the bed and in one smooth motion, glided to the other side of the room to hide behind a shelf and a sweater hanging from a hook. Her hiding may not have been the best, but she was particularly good at a cloaking Jutsu.

Kakashi, with groggy movements, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a stretch. Miika could only smirk at the loose boxers covering his pelvic area. His taut muscles were nicely shaded by the village's street lamps as they flexed with his movements. Oh, how Miika wanted those muscular arms around her. She watched as Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom and as soon as the door closed halfway, Miika set to work quickly.

The plan was this: she was going to jump him. And that was exactly what she did. She placed the chair at a good angle from where she would tackle and she held the ropes tightly in her hand, ready to tie away. When Kakashi flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom, Miika made her move. With full force, she tackled him, using her agility to make him smoothly fall back into the chair and within seconds had both his hands and legs tied to its wooden frame.

"Hello," were the words to finally leave his mouth.

Miika grimaced and unlaced her arms to look at him in disbelief. "Hello?"

Kakashi stared for a moment before down-casting his eyes to the side with a sigh. "I guess this is your revenge?" His eyes returned to meet hers again.

Miika slowly stepped forward and placed her warm hands on his shoulders, slowly leaning in to look him level in the eyes. "I have endured you teasing me for two whole months, Kakashi! Each time you've left me burning with desire without so much as acknowledging that maybe I, too, am a human being with feelings and desires."

Kakashi only blinked and looked right back into Miika's eyes.

"So, yes, to answer your question, this is my revenge," Miika replied and moved around him to swivel the chair a bit to the right. He was now a few feet from the end of the bed, looking square towards where Miika would be standing soon enough.

With a smirk in Kakashi's direction, and Kakashi's eyes following her, Miika entered the washroom with her bag in hand.

"You know, if you would have told me what you were up to tonight, I might have willingly obliged," Kakashi said coolly.

"Mmmhm," Miika replied coyly before returning in a lingerie set she had just bought earlier that day.

She watched as Kakashi's expression slowly changed from simply poking fun to a need for her. However slight, she could see Kakashi's displeasure of being tied by his struggle against the ropes. Slowly, and seductively, Miika moved away from the bathroom doorway and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tonight, you can only look – not touch." She said in a sexy tone while she reached her foot up and rubbed it against his inner thighs.

"I guess this is what I get, huh?" He grunted.

Mika smirked and she stood slowly. She began to move her hips slightly, back and forth, slowly turning around and moving her hands up her sides to bring the end of the lingerie top up with them. She watched as Kakashi's eyes roamed the smooth, flawless skin on her back.

When the lingerie top dropped to cover her flesh once again, she had completed her full turn to be face to face with Kakashi once again. His eyes turned up to hold her gaze as she reached up to bite the tip of her finger playfully. He seemed to remain calm enough; his breathing not much heavier since she started and there were no visual cues yet to how she was making him feel.

The corner of his mask moved slightly in that moment, and Miika finally reached over to pull the mask up off of his head, finally revealing the smirk that was previously hidden. The smooth skin along his jawline made Miika's core flare more with want. She wanted so much to kiss him and feel his lips on her like that night on that mission.

"Please, continue," Kakashi said and finally broke Miika away from her dreaming.

Miika looked shocked for a moment when she remembered he was the one tied and she was in control. Once again she began to sway her hips as Kakashi watched on with desire. She teasingly pushed her panties down halfway as she turned more, allowing him a glimpse at the soft round mounds of her butt cheeks before she pulled them up once again. When she returned to face him again, she repeated the action to give him a glimpse of the front.

However slowly, she could see his controlled demeanor falling away – his boxer shorts, on the other hand, was slowly on the rise.

Miika licked her lips as she bent down at the hips and grazed her fingers over the rising erection. Kakashi's eyes closed half way and he took in a deep breath as he watched her.

Miika only smirked as she pulled away and turned around once again. Slowly, and in a very sensual manner, she raised the lingerie top up her body and pulled it up over her head.

When she looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, she watched his eyes roam up from her rear, up her smooth, small waist, and up her back until they finally reached her gaze.

"You going to untie me now?" He asked, his voice dark and dripping with fiery desire.

Miika smirked and broke her gaze from his. The heat in her abdomen was beginning to take over and it was all she could do to not untie him and let his hands have full roam. It was all she dreamt of since that mission and every steamy encounter thereafter.

With a calming breath, she finally turned around to let Kakashi have a full view of her bare chest. She may not have the biggest chest as other Kunoichi around the village but she wasn't going to let her insecurity falter her revenge; Kakashi seemed to not mind either as his erection visibly hardened more.

"I'm not going to untie you until you apologize," Miika replied and reached up to pinch both of her nipples with her thumbs and index fingers.

Kakashi bit the inside of his lower lip. Miika smirked at the control she finally had over him and with growing confidence, she moved one of her hands lower to play with the band of her panties.

"I apologize for my actions," he said as her fingertips disappeared below the waistband.

Her eyes caught his once again and she could see his desire burning hotter. His erection fully hard as his hands, now balled into a fist, struggled at the restraints.

A pout slowly crept across Miika's face and she lowered herself down onto Kakashi's lap, allowing the heat from her lower region to touch his erection.

A low growl left Kakashi's throat and he took in a deep breath. After a moment of composing himself, he looked back into her eyes.

"I can't see Kakashi giving in so soon," Miika teased and traced the muscles on his chest with her nail.

Kakashi swallowed hard and shook his head. "Just untie me."

"Commanding me to do something, as I see it, is just the same as teasing me in those private moments."

Kakashi growled again when Miika moved her hips to reposition herself, conveniently stroking his erection with her groin in the process.

"What do I need to do then?" He said through clenched teeth and a look that showed slight desperation.

"Say my name," Miika replied.

Kakashi paused and stared back at her. His nose twitched in annoyance before he finally forced out a weak, "Miika."

Miika shook her head. She leaned in to flick his earlobe with her tongue and whispered, "Say it like you want me."

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi finally looked into her eyes and in a very husky tone, growled, "Miika."

Having not expected Kakashi to obey, Miika let out a shaky breath through parted lips as a response to the feeling that ignited deep within her. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she swallowed to try to relieve its dryness.

"Say you want me," Miika whispered, her breath deepening and her eyes glazing over with desire.

"I want you," Kakashi didn't hesitate to repeat.

Before Miika could think over what to do next, her own body betrayed her and she leaned forward to lock her lips with his in a kiss more passionate than the one during the mission. His mouth eagerly accepted her and willingly opened his mouth for her tongue to enter. She didn't know exactly when Kakashi had done it, but it came to no surprise when his hands were suddenly free and roaming every inch of her uncovered flesh.

Over her back, her hips and breasts; his hands felt every inch of her upper body. With ease, he lifted her up as he stood and having been unbound from the chair completely, took the two steps to the bed where he laid her down gently. His mouth moved down her jawline, down her neck and stopped its passionate endeavor to place soft kisses on her collarbone. His fingers played at her waistband before he finally pulled off the fabric that covered the place he longed for most.

Once off, Kakashi pulled back to take in the view before him. The beautifully tanned woman who he'd longed for way before the mission that had brought his desire out of hiding was finally his to have. Her smooth stomach heaved up and down from the desire hanging between them but she watched patiently as Kakashi's eyes drank in the view.

Miika's body was better than Kakashi even imagined – it was hard not imagining what he would do to her after reading the Icha Icha series. Her breasts, finally uncovered before him, he could finally touch and feel all he wanted – which he did. His hand cupped her left breast gently before giving it a light squeeze, receiving an audible breath from Miika. Her eyes were half closed as she watched Kakashi marvel over her naked form.

Then his eyes traveled down her middle, followed by his hand until they reached her navel. His fingertips tickled the flesh and he leaned down to place kisses just under her belly button.

Miika could tell what was coming next and she closed her eyes, allowing his name to slip out with a sigh.

Kakashi finally knelt down where his eyes met a nicely kept patch of dark brown pubic hair. He could see the response of her body being turned on as her juices leaked through the outer lips. His hands gently stroked the insides of her thighs a couple of times before the tips of his index and middle finger pushed their way through the folds to the wet flesh that lay hidden.

Miika's breath caught and finally escaped a few moments later in a shaky, half-controlled moan. The feeling of his fingers lightly grazing her sensitive knob made her moan softly. When she felt him spread her nether lips open, she prepared herself for the pleasure to come. His mouth delicately touched her, lapping at the juices that gave him clear indication she was more than turned-on and more than ready to receive him in. He could hear soft moans escape her lips, and wanting to hear more, he drew her clitoris fully into his mouth to suck and play with it.

In that moment, Miika's hand met his head and she dug her fingers into his hair as she moaned in ecstasy. He moved his hand up to her stomach to push her rising body back down onto the bed and used his other hand to reach a few fingers into her to stroke that special spot that drove women crazy.

With overwhelming pleasure, Miika's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she attempted to push Kakashi's head back away from her. She managed to weakly say his name in desperation of her quickly rising orgasm and she tried closing her thighs, but Kakashi's arms held them apart enough for him to continue the job at hand.

With a quick few gasps at air and attempting to overcome the sensitivity of Kakashi's work, Miika finally gave into the build-up of pleasure. It started out as a long moan but when Kakashi didn't stop, her moans became a mix of moans and gasps for air, and a heightened desperation to unlock his mouth from the deadly pleasure-knob became her involuntary goal. Finally, with a chuckle and wipe of his mouth, Kakashi pulled back.

Miika's body still continued to tremble as she rolled onto her side, panting heavily. Her eyes were closed as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for quite some time now," Kakashi admitted and climbed up onto the bed to hover over her.

Miika buried her flushed face into his blankets and her leg trembled as his hand moved up it.

"What did you think?" He asked seductively.

Miika's breath was still heavy as she turned to face him again, face fully red. "What do you think?" She remarked.

Kakashi only smirked as his hand moved down her butt cheek to graze her outer lips from behind. This elicited a gasp from Miika and she flattened her back onto the bed to prevent Kakashi from touching her more.

"Too sensitive!" She hissed and glared at him.

Kakashi laughed innocently, like he always did, and reached up to scratch the back of his head apologetically. Though her legs still trembled, Miika sat up to pull his lips to hers in a deep kiss and her fingers instantly lost themselves in his incredibly soft, silver hair. His bent knees moved closer to hug her bottom as his hand moved along her side and he pulled her chest close to his own. Neither of them could ignore the pulsing erection that poked Miika's hip, either, which caused them to break away to take a peak.

Kakashi responded by moving beside Miika and laying back against two pillows he positioned carefully in order to prop himself up. Miika smiled as she turned onto her knee's and brushed her sweaty, dark brown hair from her face. Her eyes met Kakashi's as she slowly descended and tested the waters by licking the tip. Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut and he reveled in the feeling of pleasure he was finally receiving from the one person he longed for most; he would be lying if he said he didn't imagine Miika's mouth on him each time he relieved his sexual needs.

Miika's smirk only grew and she took the shaft of his penis into her hand to stroke it gently. She circled her tongue around its tip before taking the first half into her mouth, eliciting a low groan from Kakashi. When she began to bob her head, she looked up to see his eyes back to watching her again. As he watched, Miika's face began to darken and the hair that fell to block his view of her face was both wanted and unwanted by her. While she wanted to hide her embarrassment, she also wanted him to have a full view of what she was doing to him.

Kakashi, however, wanted the latter and brushed her hair over to the other side of her head. His knuckles lightly brushed her cheek as she took him fully into her mouth. The suddenness caught Kakashi off-guard and he let out a moan as he leaned his head back.

Determined, Miika quickened her pace while she reached down to gently massage his testicles with the palm of her hand. This brought about another moan from Kakashi and he raised his hand to the back of Miika's head to try to control her movement. This slowed her down slightly, but she could tell it was bringing more pleasure to him so she allowed his guidance.

Kakashi's breathing deepened into heavy groans until he pushed her head away from his erection and panted with his eyes closed.

"Hey," Miika whined and leaned in once again but Kakashi resisted and shook his head. After a moment, he pushed her onto her back and pressed his lips against her.

"I want you now," he said after pulling away and within seconds the head of his erection was placed at her entrance.

Miika's eyes glazed over and her lips parted as she felt him slowly push into her. The wave of pleasure caused her to suck in a deep breath and let a moan out in return. Kakashi's own breath came out in a long, built up moan. Once fully in, he readjusted himself to have more control and began to thrust his hips against hers.

At every thrust, Miika let out a huff of air, and her eyes met his, not letting go. His once lazy features became aggressive and just to see him bite his bottom lip teasingly caused her to moan. When he reached down to squeeze her breasts in his hands, she reached up to pull his mouth down to hers to hungrily kiss him. Despite their hot bodies, Kakashi's hand seemed to be quite cool which left Miika shivering slightly under his touch. His mouth, however, now placing kisses over her chest and shoulder, was the complete opposite.

Unawares to the two, the rain had picked up outside and a ripple of thunder flooded the room. Kakashi made use of the distraction to switch positions and rolled Miika over to be flat on her stomach. With her legs together beneath him, Kakashi pushed into her from behind and rocked slowly in and out. His hands squeezed the cheeks of her butt and he let his head back to let out a low growl. In return, Miika let out a pleasant moan as she crossed her arms beneath her head and tuned into the way the tip of his penis grazed the inside of her wall. To add extra senses to the pleasure she was receiving, Kakashi leaned down to place butterfly kisses up her back, his hands moving to hold her hips.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Miika moaned and then arched her back when he grazed her in the right way.

Kakashi placed a kissed next to her ear. "Because I'm stupid," he replied and chuckled lightly.

"Stop being stupid," Miika mumbled and moaned again.

Kakashi nodded and leaned his forehead down against her temple as he rocked a little faster. His breath was hot and deep at her ear.

"Yeah," was all he could manage as his mind went back to the warm, wet, slick feeling of moving in and out of her.

His mouth took her earlobe in to nibble on it gently and then he placed kisses down her back once again. When Miika's butt pushed back against him, he turned his face back up to look at her. When his eyes met hers, he knew she wanted to change position. He was slightly displeased when he pulled out but only a few seconds later, he was buried back deep inside her with her straddling him. Full view of Miika's breasts made Kakashi instantly happy again and he happily watched as she leaned back with her hands on his thighs, and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Miika's face, in full definition of erotic, pushed Kakashi closer to his climax. The throbbing of his erection caused him to grunt each time Miika rocked forward and then milked him on the way back. Her head swung back in pleasure and with parted lips, let out a pleased moan.

To add pleasure, Kakashi moved his hand down and positioned his thumb so that every rock made her brush her clitoris against it. When he felt the muscles of her vagina start to clench, he began to rock along with her while he took control over her clit and rubbed it in accordance with their movements.

Miika's moans grew, slightly hidden by the pounding of the rain on the window and roof, as she could feel the heat inside her rising to its peak. She was happy when Kakashi took over and finally grabbed her hips to keep her rocking at the pace she had been going. The rising pleasure had started to slow her down and weaken her, but with Kakashi unrelenting, she quickly reached her climax and let it out with a long moan. Her muscles finally tightened around his shaft and with each subsequent thrust, a moan was drawn from her lips. Kakashi sat up, and holding her butt cheeks tight in his hands, he continued to rock her hips fast against his. The slight change in position made her moan louder and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to help keep some of her weight up.

At last, with a couple guided thrusts, Kakashi let out one loud groan and leaned his forehead against Miika's chest. She could feel his erection twitch inside of her and she held tightly to him as he emptied his seed inside.

"Are you glad I untied you?" Miika asked with a smirk after a moment of cooling down.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "I was untied before you even returned from the bathroom."

"Figured," Miika mumbled. "Then why didn't you do anything?"

"I wanted to see how sexy you could be," he admitted and leaned back onto his palms. "So I played along."

Miika rolled her eyes. "Did I at least take you by surprise when I jumped you?"

Kakashi nodded. "That you did."

"Good," Miika mumbled and then looked down to where they were still connected. When her eyes met his again, he turned his head to look at the clock beside them.

"It's only two. How about you stay the rest of the night?" He suggested.

Miika smiled and traced his chest with her finger playfully. "Only if we can kiss a little longer."

Kakashi chuckled. "I would be more than willing to."

Miika grinned and after pulling herself off Kakashi, she headed for the bathroom where she winked at him before disappearing behind the door.

Kakashi glanced down at his semi-erect penis and rolled his eyes. Oh, the way she made him feel.

The next morning, when the sun had finally awakened the two, Miika got up and got dressed in the clothes she came in. Kakashi had watched and when she was finished, he climbed out of bed and grabbed the mask she had thrown on the ground the night before. He met her at the door with the mask waiting around his neck since he knew he'd be stealing one last kiss.

Miika smirked and reached up to run her thumb gently across his lips. "It's a wonder why you don't show off your handsome features."

Kakashi only smirked. "For the same reason you don't show these beauties off," he remarked and reached up to brush her covered breast with his knuckle.

Miika rolled her eyes. "Not the same thing," she mumbled and then leaned in to kiss him softly.

Kakashi chuckled and when she pulled open the door to step out, he pulled the mask up over his nose. His eyes roamed her body one last time as she stretched out her limbs in the middle of the hallway.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later," Miika said and grinned.

"I hope so," Kakashi replied and watched her as she retreated down the hallway.

Before he was about to turn back into the door, two neighbours poked their heads out to look at the well-known Shinobi.

"Here I thought you were secretly a monk of some sort," one neighbour mumbled.

"Please keep it down a lot more next time," the other neighbour asked.

Kakashi's unaffected expression faltered slightly and he slowly dipped back into his room to avoid further conversation.

Later that day, while Kakashi trained with his three pupils, Miika was sent to deliver a message to Kakashi and his team from the Hokage.

It was a mission that was a little harder than the ones they were typically sent on, and Naruto's reaction was of blatant determination without knowing what they were actually to do. And in the middle of Naruto and Sakura arguing, while Sasuke looked on in annoyance, Miika took the moment to lean in real close to Kakashi's ear to whisper, "I want you…inside me…tonight. Finish the mission and come by my place."

After she walked away, Miika could hear Naruto's concern with his suddenly very still Sensei.

"Right!" Kakashi interrupted. "We have until sundown to finish the mission or I will be sticking you on D-rank missions for the next month."

"Month?" the three pupils shouted in unison.

"Then hurry," Kakashi commanded, and he could feel the desire for Miika rise in him once again.


	2. Hot Training - Part 2

There were two things that Kakashi loved – two things that made him lose his mind. One was the Icha Icha Paradise series where he could lose himself in a world of fiction and carelessness, and the other being Tenuksha, Miika, whom by far could make him senseless within seconds.

The way Miika's slim form did what it could, captivated Kakashi. Her movements were incredibly graceful and, despite being smaller than the average female, could put up a rather good fight. Her agility was what always gave her the upper hand in a fight and there was nothing more alluring to him than to watch Miika use Taijutsu.

The way her limbs seem to glide through the air and make a devastating mark without barely touching the target made his respect for her abilities that much stronger. Had it not been for his Sharingan, Miika would probably beat him more than half the time if they fought – it was a good thing they weren't enemies.

On this occasion, while he and his team meandered over to the training grounds, he became preoccupied and paused to watch his lover grace her moves over the training field dummies. She had set up hundreds and by the time they crossed her training, she had destroyed more than half.

The way her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and the way she licked her drying lips to keep them moist made Kakashi's mind wander from the reality at hand to a more private setting where the cause of her sweat and dryness of mouth was him.

"Sensei?" Sakura's voice broke into Kakashi's daydream and he lazily looked over to the pink haired girl with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I was distracted by a buzzing bee," Kakashi lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I think you mean distracted by Miika."

Kakashi only glanced at Sasuke and replied with a sigh. "Maybe you should take some time to watch her a little bit – you are pretty rough when it comes to your Taijutsu."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as he glared at Kakashi.

"You got told," Naruto snickered under his breath.

"That goes for all three of you," Kakashi clarified. "Miika is one of the best Taijutsu users in the village and without my Sharingan, I would even have a hard time defeating her."

"Seriously?" Sakura murmured and turned to look at Miika with a new found inspiration.

Miika struck her last target down and landed on her feet, kunai in hand while breathing heavy.

"Way to go, Miika-sensei!" Naruto shouted from where he stood, pumping his fist in the air to show more enthusiasm.

Miika used the body flicker technique and startled Naruto when she entered the half-circle of teacher and students. Her eyes didn't bother to meet the gaze of the students but they instantly found Kakashi's and held them.

"Hello," she said coolly.

"Hello," Kakashi replied lazily.

"You'd think you were enemies with the way you greet each other," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sakura grumbled and elbowed him in the ribs.

Miika's gaze finally broke away from Kakashi's to look at Naruto, who was now rubbing his side tenderly.

"Naruto, what do you think of your sensei?" Miika asked.

The three students paused and Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion.

"I guess he seems like an okay guy. He's a little odd at times, and sometimes it seems like his head is in the clouds, but I think he trains us pretty well," Naruto replied.

"Baka!" Sakura hissed and clubbed Naruto on his head. "You're describing only yourself!"

"Only a fool could get himself and Kakashi-sensei mixed up," Sasuke added.

Miika only smirked and looked back at Kakashi. "There is more to your Sensei that you will only begin to understand, Naruto. He can be a beast when you least expect it and harmless as a fly the next."

Naruto's questioning look turned suspicious as he eyed the silver haired ninja carefully.

"Don't give them any ideas," Kakashi mumbled before turning Naruto's advancing body around by his head and guided him towards the empty training field just ahead.

"But what did she mean, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto pouted.

"That is none of your business," Kakashi replied.

When Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes made quick contact with hers before dropping to her lips where she seductively licked and bit her lower lip. It was cruel how she toyed with his students, but it was even crueler when she toyed with him when he was stuck with the young, slightly annoying – for different reasons – Genin.

In the back of his mind, he replayed their last love-making session, which he finally decided was dangerous waters to tread at the moment if he wanted the day to be long and awkward. Not only did he have two immature young boys on his hands, but he also had a young female on his hands that he didn't want to scar.

Instead, he shifted his focus from the image of Miika's amazingly erotic expression to that of the personalities of his subordinates. Naruto being the obnoxious, demanding, blockhead with no concept of patience; Sakura being the love-struck, overambitious fan-girl with no concept of self-control when it came to Sasuke; and Sasuke being the self-absorbed, narcissistic smart-mouth with no concept at all except that which included revenge. As Kakashi had suspected, the personalities of his subordinates were very effective at stopping an erection before it even had time to think about rising.

After giving instruction to the three students, Kakashi took his spot in a nearby tree where he pulled the first book of the Icha Icha series out of his pocket and began to read. While waiting for the next book in the series to come out, Kakashi decided to read the series afresh. To his surprise, he had forgotten tidbits of the text which provided him excitement as he read back through the book.

After an hour had passed, and Kakashi finally turned the page to chapter ten, he found his mind wandering back to Miika. His mind's eye traced the curves of her hips and butt and he imagined the soft touch of her skin against his fingertips.

Kakashi lowered his hand with the book down towards his leg where he slipped his finger between the pages he stopped at and he closed his eyes to allow them to wander the fountain that was his living water. The wonderful smell of the coconut shampoo she used in her beautiful, long, brown hair. The softness of her flesh when his hands moved up her back because he simply could not get enough of just touching her.

When he imagined the seductive look Miika gave him often, with her tongue licking her lips with the underlying message of, "I want you," he glided his own tongue over his own lips unknowingly. Then there was the way her body rocks gently against his in a loving embrace to when she roughly pushes him down like a tigress in heat.

And that holy wet tunnel that made him feel better than he could handle half the time. The slick, tight tunnel that messaged his penis to perfection. The tightening of her muscles around his shaft and angelic sounds that sing from her lips a hallelujah chorus to his ears.

"Damn," Kakashi muttered when he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his pants that now hosted a mini tent.

Naruto was saying something to Kakashi, who casually covered his visible erection with the book in his hand.

"I told you I didn't want to hear you complain, Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"But what do you expect from us, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Obedience and innovative thinking," retorted Kakashi.

"In-o-va—"

"You know what," Kakashi waved his free hand to stop Naruto's repetition of the word he had never heard before. "Since Naruto can't seem to do anything without whining, I want five hundred sit-ups from each of you."

"Baka!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and clubbed him in the head with her fist.

Sasuke, though visibly annoyed, surrendered to his undeserved punishment and set to work on his sit-ups while Sakura beat on Naruto, supposedly teaching Naruto the lesson of following instruction.

"Since when is Gai-sensei our sensei?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi ignored Naruto's complaining altogether and slipped away to seek out the one person who could release this burning desire within.

Miika had moved into the forest training area where she worked on her kunai throwing. She was blindfolded, and yet she still hit her marks dead centre. Just as Miika pulled the blindfold from her eyes to see who it was approaching her, Kakashi grabbed her by the back of the neck and locked his readily uncovered lips on hers in a fervent, desperate kiss.

"Kakashi," Miika gasped after his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"Do you know how invasive you are to my mind?" Kakashi asked, his voice husky.

Miika licked her lips and swallowed. "I can only imagine," she muttered.

Kakashi reached for her hand and guided it to the erection hidden beneath the fabric. "This is how invasive you are," Kakashi groaned; her hand against him was extremely pleasant but he wanted more than anything to be inside her.

"What do you want me to do, then, Ka-ka-shi?" Miika whispered innocently into his ear.

"I want to be inside you," he breathed and when he went to take her lips, she stopped him with her finger. A look of confusion momentarily flitted across his face when she began to turn her back to him and pressed her backside into his front.

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as she rotated her hips to grind against him. The feeling was absurdly amazing and in order to keep from crying out in pleasure, Kakashi buried his face in her hair with his lips firmly against her bare neck.

"You were fine an hour ago, what made you like this?" She asked after a few moments and she turned back around to rub his crotch with the palm of her hand.

Kakashi smirked and he leaned his mouth closer to her ear to whisper, "That face you make when I hit you just right."

Miika's face flashed with amusement when she pulled back, and before he could add anymore she kissed him with such fervor that he would have thought she hadn't had a sexual release in months – but he knew that was far from the truth.

Kakashi's hands, needing to feel her soft, warm flesh, pulled her shirt up from it's tucked in position and pushed his hand up to meet the fabric that concealed the addictive flesh beneath. A growl vibrated his throat and, using both hands, pushed her shirt and bra up to her neck so he could duck his head and take Miika's nipple into his mouth.

A sweet giggle met Kakashi's ear and then Miika's fingertips grazed his scalp, calming him from his aggression enough that he refrained from biting down on the sensitive mound of flesh. When he turned his face back up to Miika's, she pressed her lips back to his.

By now, Kakashi had guided Miika back until he had her pinned to a tree. When she pulled away again, the corner of her lips were turned up into a smirk; however, Kakashi's focus was on her hands unbuttoning his pants and reaching under the waistband of his boxers to stroke his long-ago, hardened erection. Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his forehead onto her shoulder as he allowed her to continue stroking slowly. With each pull, he could feel his core fire up, nearly causing him to moan.

"Should I use my mouth?" Miika whispered seductively into his ear and nipped at his earlobe.

"Yes," Kakashi hissed immediately.

Miika smirked in response and Kakashi moved his forearms against the tree to hold himself up as Miika sunk to her knee's below him. Hanging his head, Kakashi watched as she pulled his penis out and pressed her tongue flat against the bottom of the shaft, slowly licking up to the tip and licking circles around the head.

It felt like electricity coursing through his body as she took the head of his penis into her mouth. Her eyes had broken away from his and closed lightly as she started to bob away.

It was then that Kakashi remembered their location and he could only imagine how he would be reprimanded by the Hokage had his students come looking for him and found him in such a position – or if anyone did, really. His thoughts, however, were cut short when the tip of his penis reach the back of her throat and she moved ever slightly back and forth to massage the tip with it. Kakashi's breath deepened and he clenched his jaw tight to prevent a sound from escaping.

Seeing her perky nipples peaking out from under the bunched up shirt and bra, Kakashi reached down to pinch it between his index and middle finger knuckles. The contact evoked a pleasant moan from Miika, which in turn vibrated the head of his penis.

The tightening in Kakashi's lower region made his knees tremble slightly, but his determination to prevent her from having to stop gave him the strength to continue standing. Her tongue, however, and the way it massaged the bulging nerve on the underside of his erection made his mind race. Her added touch, a mixture between gentle and firm on his testicles, made that tightening in his groin a near constant.

At last, Kakashi let out a loud growl as he gave in to the tightening and released himself into her mouth. Miika continued to suck longer, but more gently now. Even then, Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head at her gently milking him.

It only took moments before Kakashi's knees began trembling strongly and he pushed her head back with one hand as he clung to the tree for support. The sensation had proved to be mind-blowing – a continuous blowjob even after ejaculation – but he could only handle so much of it before he became too sensitive.

Miika's mouth was in a full grin as she smiled up at his winded self; she was fully satisfied with herself and what she had just done to him. Kakashi smiled weakly back as he struggled to calm his racing nerves but his mind returned to his students who were probably finishing the sit-ups he'd instructed them to do.

When his eyes flickered in the direction he had come from, Miika stood and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I can wait until later," she whispered and fixed her bra, along with her shirt.

Kakashi released his hold on the tree and reached down to pull his pants back up delicately over his sensitive groin.

"I will definitely return the favour," he finally said after he rid his mouth of the desert dryness the ragged breathing caused.

Miika grinned and stepped back towards the targets she was previously attacking whilst Kakashi began to take his leave, taking care to re-mask his features.

"Or maybe I'll take care of myself," Miika chimed, causing Kakashi to pause and turn to look at her with a pout. "I'm joking," she said and laughed.

"You're putting me in a tough place," he said and eyed her carefully. Her flushed face: that characteristic expression that let him know how turned on she was; the way her chest heaved with that strong look of desire in her eyes. All of it left him feeling a little mean that he wasn't staying to return the favour now.

"Kakashi," she said firmly and turned to look at him incredulously. "It only takes you two seconds to have me this turned on. If I can't wait, then I will come and pull you away on account of a 'meeting'."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and turned back to the path returning to Team 7.

"Where were you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

"I went for a walk and got lost in the songs of the birds and the buzzing of the bees," Kakashi replied.

Naruto only rolled his eyes.

"Did you go train by yourself?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke expressionless. Did his body actually yell "exertion!", or was Sasuke taking a wild guess?

"Your legs are shaking a little. I thought maybe you were angry with an idiot here and went to blow off some steam," Sasuke explained.

A smirk had almost grazed Kakashi's lips when Sasuke had said this. Although Naruto was an idiot at times, Kakashi had never needed to 'blow off steam' for anyone. He did need to blow off sexual steam, however.

"You're even making Kakashi-sensei lose his cool, Naruto!" Sakura growled when Kakashi didn't reply.

"It wasn't Naruto," Kakashi quickly jumped in and walked past the three towards the tree he had previously resided in. "Now get back to where you left off before Naruto began whining."

"Sensei!" The three whined in unison.

Once again, Kakashi found himself longing for Miika and the warm wet depth of her—

"Stop, Kakashi," Kakashi whispered to himself and sighed. He was the Sensei of these Genin and they were his responsibility to teach them how to be great Shinobi. Besides, he had plans to continue that night and could wait.


	3. Hot Secret - Part 3

The taste of spearmint invaded Kakashi's senses when he reached his tongue into Miika's mouth to rub it sensually against hers. His eyes were closed as she kissed fervently back, her fingernails grazing Kakashi's scalp and sending shivers down his spine; if there was one thing he loved women doing, it was that. Despite him taking a little more than average care with his hair, spiking it a little to give his characteristic hairstyle, he had no qualms when Miika reached up to grab a fist full of it. Even when they were simply spending time together quietly, the feel of her fingers lightly brushing through his feathery hair made him sigh with pleasure.

This is also why he had to take good measures to ensure his hair was put back to normal after a steamy make-out session because it was easy to tell when someone had been messing with it. Aside from his neighbours who had the special opportunity to find out that Kakashi did indeed have a sexual drive after Miika broke into his dorm room that rainy night, no one knew about them. Both Miika and Kakashi were even surprised to find out that those two neighbours hadn't even spread that information around.

A few of the other sensei's could tell there was something different about Kakashi, and one of their suspicions was a secret woman, but it was only one theory in a list of theories. Except when they were in private, or when they risked a quick moment when no one was watching, Kakashi and Miika still treated one another the way they had before the mission: professional. Even the Hokage still earnestly believed that the make-out session they had engaged in on the mission was purely out of loyalty to saving the mission. To Tsunade, they had did what it took in order to keep the mission secret – even though she did tease them every now and then. Also, as a result, that part of the paperwork became highly confidential so as not to ruin their Shinobi professionalism and cause awkwardness and confusion throughout the village concerning two of their well-known, well-respected Shinobi.

However secret they tried to be, Kakashi still never hesitated to bring her back to his room to engage in sexual behaviors; however, they did keep much quieter on these occasions. For the two, it was both the battle of extremes: to make the other cry out in pleasure while also not giving the other the satisfaction of hearing them cry out in pleasure. It was a goal, and it was a hot goal that secretly turned both of them on more.

By now, Kakashi had Miika sitting on his desk, his mouth locked to hers and his hands ravishing her body under her clothes. Her delicate, soft hands moved from his hair to the sides of his throat, pulling him closer, torso and all. His hands moved quickly across her back, pulling her in and making her arch her chest out against his. The thought of her bare chest against his bare chest made him growl at the reality of clothing restricting them and he broke away to quickly deal with the problem.

Miika's shirt was the first thing to be removed and Kakashi managed it in one flawless movement. His eyes then went to the hook of her bra situated just between her soft breasts and quickly did away with the monstrosity of an invention. To him, bras were a women's invention to mock men and if it were his idea, he'd make Miika go without one all the time. Every now and then she would surprise him by not wearing a bra, allowing his first glimpse to be that of her perky nipples, but most of the time she wore it just because she loved the desperation in his eyes when he came face to face with the concealing fabric.

Once off, and thrown across the room, Kakashi's lips instantly locked onto her right nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardening flesh. With it being fall, and him preferring his room more on the chilled side, he imagined that the hardness was half due to the breeze that blew in through the cracked open window and cooled her flesh.

When he pulled back, allowing the breeze to brush against the wet flesh, he watched as her body trembled and a gasp brightened her face. With a smirk, he did the same action to the unattended nipple. Once again, when the cool air hit the wet flesh, she gasped. The experiment Kakashi had performed only made Miika's desire for him burn more. He always had a special ability to use the elements outside themselves to make her feel amazing.

When Kakashi lifted his eyes from her breasts to her eyes, he smirked and flicked the cooled nipple with his index finger. Startled at the unsuspected action, Miika's chest twitched. Before the thought that crossed her mind could be put into words, Kakashi was kissing her with a burning passion once again, his hands brushing her sides as they traveled lower to grip her rear.

"Feisty," Miika breathed when they momentarily broke their kiss.

Kakashi only smirked and jerked her rear closer, making the bulge in his pants hit the conjunction of nerves between her legs which elicited a breathy moan from the excited woman.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kakashi growled into her ear and then latched his mouth onto her throat.

On a whim – and a very smart whim – Miika had switched her pants for a mid-thigh skirt before heading for Kakashi's place. She didn't know what exactly that night would entail but seeing as they were supposed to meet the other sensei's for a drink, she assumed a skirt would be the perfect attire for a quickie. And rightly so, it was.

"Take me now," Miika breathed into his ear, sounding drunk off pleasure.

Kakashi instinctively reached down to push his pants down to his thighs and then pulled aside her underwear to enter her gently. He watched through half-lidded eyes as her eyes closed, her lips parted in ecstasy and she took a deep breath until he was fully in her. Her breath left in a soft moan and then she opened her eyes once again to meet his gaze, a dreamy smile creeping across her face.

"What?" Kakashi asked and chuckled softly.

"I love that feeling," she breathed in response.

"Agreed," Kakashi whispered back as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Miika's head tilted back and Kakashi quickly took the opportunity to kiss her throat again. With his hands, he lifted her legs higher up his sides, which only allowed him to bury himself even deeper inside of her. A moan left her lips in a soft lullaby and Kakashi reciprocated with a groan. The muscles in her vagina tightened around his pulsing erection and when he glanced up at her face, he caught her eyeing him with a smirk on her face.

"I decided to take up Kegel exercises," Miika whispered.

Kakashi's eyebrows raised slightly and he watched her expression as he continued to move in and out. She returned his stare with determination and once again, the muscles tightened, causing more pressure all around his erection.

The next few thrusts had Kakashi's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he savoured the extra tightness she provided. When the muscles relaxed once again, Kakashi turned his eyes on hers. Her fingers were in his hair once again and she roughly pulled him down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

In return, Kakashi picked up his pace – and even more so when he felt those muscles deliciously tighten and relax, over and over again. Suddenly feeling out of air, Kakashi moved his lips from hers and latched onto her neck where he could breathe a little easier. He felt her arm brush over his shoulder to hold him tightly, and her other hand grabbed a handful of his hair as she started to cry out in pleasure, but almost instantly cut herself off and instead let out gasps of air in order to keep quieter.

Both Kakashi and Miika were immediately caught off-guard when the door flew open and the bright lights of the hallway flooded into the dimly lit room. At first, they could only see a silhouette, but the voice was definitely unmistakable.

"Kakashi, I am here to—" Gai's voice instantly died in shock.

Within milliseconds of Gai's sudden arrival, Kakashi had pulled himself from Miika's warm body and pulled his pants up over his erection to cover himself. Miika, just as quickly, stood and hid behind Kakashi in order to hide her bare chest.

"Miika?" Gai gasped in utter shock.

"Yup, that's my name," Miika replied in embarrassment. With her arm covering her chest, Miika reached over to Kakashi's bed and yanked his top blanket off to hold it to her chest. Once covered, she stepped out from behind Kakashi to look at Gai.

Kakashi, with a sudden loss of words, only reached up to scratch the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

"Kakashi…and Miika?" Gai whispered and slowly brought his finger thoughtfully to his lips.

"You caught us," Miika murmured and scratched her cheek.

"Sorry I interrupted," Gai exclaimed and took a step back towards the open door. "I heard someone cry out and I thought maybe someone broke into your room and was attacking you," he explained but then the corner of his lips grew into a smirk. "Turns out that cry was something else."

"I don't suppose you can keep this to yourself for a while?" Kakashi muttered.

Miika quickly looked down to the thin watch on her wrist when she noticed how close the time was for the hang-out; her guess was that Gai had come to meet Kakashi in order to walk with him. While the two talked on, Miika took the opportunity to collect her bra and shirt and then retreated to the washroom for a clean-up.

"I guess I should leave," Gai said, and the awkwardness of the situation finally infiltrated his words.

Kakashi nodded. "That might be a good idea."

"I will meet the two of you there, then," Gai said and stepped out. Before he closed the door fully, he stuck his head back into glare at Kakashi. "You may have got back onto the bandwagon of youth, but I will not let you defeat me any further."

"This isn't one of those situations," Kakashi muttered.

Gai hadn't heard as he had closed the door on Kakashi's words and disappeared. Kakashi dropped his eyes to his pants where his erection had softened considerably and with a sigh, he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. Miika was in the shower rinsing her body off when Kakashi entered and joined her under the soothing warm water.

Surprisingly, Miika managed to make it on time to meet everyone for the drinks. She and Kakashi had decided that in order to make things less suspicious, he would wait ten to fifteen minutes in order to remain true to his authentically late self.

"Miika – long time no see!" Asuma's face brightened as she joined the table he, Kurenai and Gai occupied.

"How was the mission?" Miika asked and took the seat next to Kurenai – subconsciously on the other side of the table, away from Gai's intent and knowing stare.

"Long," Asuma replied and laughed. "But it was good for team building."

Miika nodded. "I thought that mission would be really good for your team too."

"What about you? Anything new on your end?" Asuma asked.

Miika's eyes quickly glanced at Gai who was clearly trying to not burst at the seams before her eyes settled on Asuma's. "Nothing new," she lied and shrugged.

Gai's excited framed paused and he suddenly became stiffly still.

"Same old, same old," Miika added.

Gai let out a nearly exasperated sigh, which drew Kurenai and Asuma's confused stares in his direction. When Miika glared at him, as if to tell him to stay silent, Gai puckered his lips and gripped the edge of the table with his fists.

"I can't—" he gasped.

"Gai," Miika hissed sternly.

"Kakashi and Miika are having sex," he blurted out and breathed deeply.

Miika's head dropped in defeat onto the table and a long, drawn out – sarcastic, almost – "No," piqued her attention. Asuma and Kurenai were both smirking and shaking their heads. Neither of them was shocked.

"We figured," Kurenai said and laughed softly.

"What?" Miika asked, shocked. Did Kakashi's neighbours say something after all?

"I figured it out first because Kakashi had a certain look in his eyes every time he looked at you," Kurenai said.

"After that, we decided to bet on it," Asuma chipped in.

"What?" Gai asked, just as shocked as Miika.

"I started keeping an extra watchful eye when you two were around each other and the way he was basically drinking in your body clearly told me he was at least wildly interested," Asuma explained.

"Way to go, Kakashi," Miika mumbled under her breath.

"It still wasn't enough evidence to prove you two were involved, though," Kurenai said and shrugged.

"But knowing he was that interested made me tune in more to the interactions between the two of you. Then I noticed the two of you in an alleyway pressed up real close to each other," Asuma said.

Miika's mind went back to the only encounter she could think of involving her and Kakashi in an alleyway and that was still when Kakashi would only tease her. She still didn't know what was up with his pent up, sexual aggression he was showing her after the mission that sparked all of it.

A light blush dusted Miika's cheeks when she thought about how far they have come since those encounters – or how much they have come.

"It's good to finally see Kakashi with someone – and someone who isn't a stranger," Kurenai said and winked.

"How many people know?" Miika grumbled.

"You don't need to hide it," Asuma stated and grinned.

Miika shook her head. "We weren't hiding it," she mumbled and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Then why the secrecy?" Gai asked.

Miika looked up and blankly stared at him for a moment. "We enjoyed the rush it gave us when we'd do or say something and no one knew what was up."

After a moment of pause, Asuma broke the silence. "Right," he forced in a breath. "So you didn't want us to know?"

"Nope," Miika replied without hesitation. "We were perfectly content."

"Content with what?" A familiar voice had cut in and Iruka sat next to Gai. "Hey, Miika."

Miika smiled and was grateful that he didn't actually have any intentions of pushing the question.

"How are you?" Miika asked.

Iruka shrugged. "A little exhausted from today. The kids in the academy seem to only get crazier each day."

Miika laughed and shrugged. "What are you going to do," she stated.

"Has everyone ordered their drinks yet?" Iruka asked.

"We're waiting for a waitress," Asuma replied and leaned back in his chair to look towards the front bar area. "Could we get someone to take our order," he called out.

"oh, yes – I apologize!" The man behind the counter called and then disappeared into the back.

"I see Kakashi's late as usual," Iruka said and shook his head.

"He had reasons," Gai said and smirked at Miika.

"Actual reasons?" Iruka scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He was finishing up something for me," Miika cut in and forced a smile.

"More like finishing you up," Gai mumbled under his breath and innocently looked around the room.

"Finishing up what?" Iruka asked, having not heard Gai's remark.

Miika shook her head. "It isn't anything to worry about, he should be here soon."

"And look who just walked in the door," Gai stated and grinned.

All five of them looked to see Kakashi casually strolling along to their table where he took his seat between Iruka and Miika.

"You fell for her charms, did you?" Iruka asked and grinned.

Kakashi glanced at Gai and sighed. "Her charms weren't the reason I fell for her," he stated and shook his head at Gai.

"What?" Iruka sputtered and leaned forward. "What was that?"

Miika pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and sighed. "I told him you were finishing something up for me," she muttered.

Kakashi's eyes drifted to Iruka who was looking at them wide-eyed. "Wait, so you two…are—"

Kakashi sighed and went to respond when his eyes rested on Asuma and Kurenai who still hadn't said anything.

"We've known for a while now," Asuma stated and shrugged.

"Kind of," Miika murmured.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Iruka gasped. His gaped mouth turned down into a frown and he sat back in his chair. "I feel kind of left out."

"It wasn't any of our business to say anything," Asuma said apologetically.

"Unlike blabber-mouth," Miika said and glared at Gai.

"What did you expect? I was in shock," Gai said and laughed heartily. "Besides, it's good to know my friends have a healthy sexuality – keeps you young and healthy!"

Iruka's eyes widened further and he snapped his gaze from Gai to Kakashi and Miika.

"I'm sorry if I like to keep my sex life a little more secret than most," Kakashi said and rolled his eyes.

"I was starting to think you just didn't have one at all," Iruka admitted and scratched his cheek. "I was debating trying to hook you up with someone."

"Thank you. Not needed," Kakashi said.

"I guess not," Iruka replied and laughed.

Miika and Kakashi both sighed in unison. They both knew their little secret was going to no longer be a secret the very next day and on. While Kurenai and Asuma were believed to be trustworthy in keeping this a secret, Gai and Iruka were a little iffier. It was almost guaranteed that the whole village would soon know about Kakashi and Miika's relationship.


	4. Hot Dreams - Part 4

"Kakashi," Miika breathed as he pushed deeper into her while his hands squeezed both her breasts.

Her eyes peered out from under her half-closed eyelids and seemed to drink in his figure. Kakashi returned a half smile at her as his hand traveled down her middle and rested at where her nether lips connected. A soft moan left Miika's lips when Kakashi pushed his thumb through the folds and began to rub her clitoris firmly.

Her breath instantly became more ragged and she reached up to grip the forearm of the hand he was using to still squeeze her breast. Her other hand went to rest above her head, gripping the pillow firmly.

Kakashi could feel his heart pounding in his ears and that familiar feeling of the string being pulled tight within himself caused him to awaken from his overpowering dream. His friend below was standing tall at attention and after realizing it was a dream, Kakashi reached up to rub his eyes.

Miika had been away on a mission that was said to take at least two weeks, and with a complication that introduced itself to the team, the mission was extended another two weeks. While Kakashi understood that there was more importance to finishing the mission, he found him longing more and more for Miika's arrival. Unfortunately for him, he was left only to relieve himself.

The pulsing in his erection once again infiltrated Kakashi's mind and with a sort of annoyance – due to Miika's absence – Kakashi relented and reached under his light cotton pajama pants to begin stroking himself gently. His mind wandered back to the dream of Miika writhing in pleasure beneath him, accompanied by the memory of her scent filling his nostrils. She always smelt delicious and every time they crossed paths, he was sure to drink in as much of her scent as he could.

And the way she would previously suck on some spearmint tablets before going down on him and sucking him gently with that shocking zip of coolness against his flesh. A moan stifled itself from Kakashi's lips and his abdomen tightened when that string snapped itself from its tightness within him. After allowing the orgasm to shake his body for a couple of moments, and he finally relaxed, Kakashi climbed from his bed and entered the washroom to clean himself up.

The events that day was anti-climatic and Kakashi found himself a little more aggressive than usual. While training with his team, he didn't show them any mercy as he previously would.

"You're unrelenting, Kakashi," Gai said when he stepped from the sidelines closer to Kakashi. His team - Team Gai - remained on the sidelines looking sorry for Team 7. "You're supposed to be teaching them, not tearing them apart."

Kakashi's eyes left his panting team to meet Gai's questioning gaze.

"Yeah, you're right," Kakashi said and sighed.

"Is anything wrong that you need Gai here to listen to?" Gai asked and flashed his pearly whites with a thumbs up.

After a moment of staring blankly at Gai, Kakashi finally shook his head. "No," he muttered and reached up to rub his temple.

"He only became like this shortly after Miika left for her mission," Sasuke spoke.

Kakashi's eyes flickered to Sasuke and then he sighed. It had been a month since Kakashi and Miika's little secret made itself know between Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma. Even then, he wondered how his team came to know about their relationship.

"Kakashi isn't into Miika-sensei," Naruto said and rolled his eyes.

Apparently, their secret was still a secret to some.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto, I saw them kiss when she left."

Naruto shook his head. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? I was there the whole time and they did not kiss."

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled in confusion. "I didn't see them kiss either."

"Because while you two knuckleheads were arguing, they kissed," Sasuke explained and rolled his eyes.

Kakashi smirked slightly. Their desperate attempt to get in one more kiss before Miika left was sloppy enough to draw Sasuke's attention. Naruto and Sakura, both wide-eyed, turned to Kakashi with questions.

"You can't keep a relationship a secret for too long," Gai stated and laughed.

"I didn't even think Miika was attracted to anyone," Tenten chipped, just as shocked as Naruto and Sakura. "She seemed too distracted with the Academy or whatever the Hokage had her working on."

Gai looked back over his shoulder to grin at Tenten. "There is always time for youthful passion in one's life."

Tenten's cheeks coloured lightly and Rock Lee beamed with innocence. "Yes, Gai-sensei! Love keeps a person youthful and happy!"

"That's right, Rock Lee!" Gai chimed.

Kakashi sighed and reached up to rub his temples. "Why was it you needed this training field again, Gai?"

Gai's eyes returned to Kakashi's once again. "Yes, I needed the advantage's it provides to teach—"

Kakashi held up his hand and nodded. "Team 7, we're done for today."

Naruto whined in protest. "We didn't even learn anything today!"

"Kakashi has other things on his mind," Gai explained and laughed. "He will be in better shape tomorrow, though. Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi quickly studied his co-worker's expression when his own expression became hopeful.

"I just visited the Hokage's office not too long ago and she said Miika and her team will be returning just after dawn," he said and winked.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and then turned back to his team. "Team 7: we will regroup in training grounds 3 for further lessons after lunch," he said.

"See, Rock Lee?" Gai said and turned to his subordinate with excitement. "Love rejuvenates the soul."

"I see it, sensei!" Rock Lee squealed.

Kakashi, not wanting to be subjected any further to Gai's life lessons to his young team member, disappeared to the Hokage's office to find out for himself the position of Miika's team. As Gai had stated, Miika would be returning just after dawn.

"Before you go, Kakashi," Tsunade's words stopped him at the door.

Kakashi turned back around to meet the head-strong woman's eyes.

"There have been rumours floating around about a love affair between you and Miika," she stated.

Kakashi didn't say anything and returned her studying gaze with his lazy one.

"Make sure you keep it professional when professionalism calls for it," she said and began to stare him down.

When Kakashi didn't respond, but simply bowed his head and proceeded to leave again, Tsunade stopped him once more.

"Kakashi," her voice seemed too sweet and Kakashi could sense that he might have to actually do some explaining.

"Yes," he asked and turned back once again to meet her gaze.

"I trust you," she said and slowly stood from the chair behind the desk to move and sit on the desk's edge. "I do not doubt your loyalty to this village but do not lie to me when I ask my question."

Kakashi kept his cool, but he could feel his insides begin to shrivel: here it came. The one thing he didn't want anyone to know.

"Was it your feelings that got in the way on that mission that led to its compromise, or was it truly a ruse to save the mission when you were 'caught' making out?"

Kakashi remained silent to cool himself inwardly. "I apologize that we lied to you," Kakashi said. "It was my feelings that got in the way that compromised the mission."

Tsunade nodded and traced the grain of the wood with the tip of her finger. "And have you reconciled that mistake with Miika herself?"

Kakashi nodded. "I have."

"Thank you, Kakashi, for being honest," she said and looked up from the desk. "Do not fret, the paperwork will remain as is. No one will know about what really compromised the mission."

Kakashi nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you," he whispered and ducked out of the room, closing the door gently behind himself.

Once outside the building, Kakashi let out a relieved sigh and then turned his attention back to the task at hand: surviving the agonizing wait to be reunited with Miika. Fortunately, unlike Kakashi had expected, his excitement made the day pass by quickly. Though he kept the excitement under control, his team, and the others in the village he interacted with could feel the difference in Kakashi's demeanor. There was a bounce to his step and his eyes seemed to be bright with anticipation.

When night fell, and Kakashi had returned to his room, he debated whether or not to sleep or wait. The reality was that there was no purpose to remain awake when it was still another five hours before her arrival; however, he found it incredibly difficult to fall sleep. Finally, he decided that if he could wait one month, he could wait until morning.

It took him an hour and a half to finally fall asleep and his dreams seemed to fill themselves with excitement. Things Kakashi would never be stupid enough to try, he attempted in his dreams. The dreams left him tossing and turning throughout the night, and he drifted in and out of sleep between dreams.

The closer it reached dawn, the more Kakashi's dreams filled themselves with Miika. Her long, flowing, beautiful hair that Kakashi loved to run his fingers through when they sat together in her apartment just talking. Her amazing, piercing, hazel eyes that managed to read him quite well; her plump, red lips that he tended to focus on when she talked; the tight clothes she wore that accentuated her curves and how he couldn't help but gawk when she bent over to do just about anything; but above all, that personality that he found so endearing about her. If he had to admit it, though, it would have initially been her appearance that drew him to her first.

Miika was one of the youngest diplomats from a neighbouring village who had taken over for her father when he mysteriously passed away and after receiving pressure from the oldest diplomats about whether her abilities would be enough to replace a well-respected man, she was sent away.

Rumours had spread about speculations on her exile from the inner circle and Miika had finally decided that that was something she was not wanting to endure. Thankfully, as compensation, the diplomats agreed to let her leave the village to reside in another. Konoha, having known Miika already, gladly accepted her into the village as a new resident.

Tsunade, the Hokage at the time and current Hokage still, didn't hesitate to put her to work. She assigned Miika as a fill-in sensei at the Academy as well as assigned her as a secondary personnel next to Shizune while Shizune was busy.

Kakashi knew only tiny bits about the transfer at the time, and with his strange habit of keeping tabs on everyone in the village, he needed to at least meet the woman. However, as soon as he laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but be drawn in. His immediate thoughts, which were usually anything mixed with a side of suspicion, were "flawless". Her beautiful smile, which showed her beautifully white teeth, and her unblemished, tanned skin made him absolutely speechless at first. He had managed to recover his gaping by appealing to his lazy side, but this only made the beautiful specimen slightly awkward.

After that encounter, Kakashi, in her mind, was only a lazy Shinobi. It didn't help that he wasn't punctual to the meetings they were both involved in. Sometimes, in moments of a conversation, Miika would seem to get frustrated at his laziness and shake her head in annoyance. While it amused him to see her so flustered, he was also beginning to notice her pulling away from trying to be…nice – if nice was the word? She was a driven Shinobi, and laziness was one of those traits she couldn't handle.

At one point, however, Kakashi had thought he noticed a brief moment of attraction from her. However minuscule it seemed to be to others, mistaken as mere admiration, Kakashi had sensed something else. A flicker in her eyes and the slightest smirk sent him a little on edge that night and he waged an inner war about what to do with it.

When the Hokage had put him and Miika on a mission alone together, he decided that maybe that was the best time to test the waters and see what it was that that look had really meant. The mission ended up compromised in the end due to him giving into the pent up sexual desire inside himself for her, and that same desire also continued even after that mission; however, his need for perfection in mission numbers made him a little anxious to act on his desires for her outright. If the village had found out that the calmed, collected, self-controlled Kakashi had compromised a mission simply because of some feelings, he felt he would have let them down tremendously.

After their mutual desires for each other made itself known in his room that night Miika broke in seeking sexual revenge, they had both agreed that keeping their relationship a secret would prove itself to be quite the turn-on – and it had been up until the point Gai walked in on them mid-intercourse one evening. The encounter hadn't been that long ago, and their secret relationship still seemed to be a secret to most – now that Naruto knew, however, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole village knew by the end of the month.

When Kakashi's eyes lazily opened once again, and he noticed the time, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. After quickly dressing, Kakashi left his dorm room and ran through the village until he came to Miika's apartment. Earlier in their relationship, Miika had given him a key to her door simply to give more access of herself to him. She trusted him enough to know that whatever reason he had to enter her apartment while she wasn't there was for a good reason.

There was about a half of an hour left until Miika would arrive back to her apartment, having met with the Hokage to relay the completion of the mission and dispersed from the team. Even then, Kakashi was only guessing – she could be home already or at any following minute.

When he silently slipped in the front door and found himself alone, he decided to make himself comfortable. Her bedroom was clean, as usual, and her bed perfectly made; he loved how neat and organized she was. He could feel the tightening in his lower region as he thought about how those sheets would soon be thrown askew.

When he approached her doorless closet, he reached in to brush his hands through the hanging clothes. When his hand rested on one, he pulled it out to breath in the scent which was Miika's. A smile flitted across his lips and he moved to the side of the bed where he began to undress. First, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to his feet. Then he pushed down his pants to relieve the growing tightness which lay below its fabric.

After Kakashi had relieved his body of the fabrics which restricted him, the front door opened and he heard the sound of items dropping to the floor. That beautiful sigh that was Miika's made him grin and he kicked his clothing under the bed before quickly making his way to the adjoining washroom to hide.

Miika entered her bedroom, having left all of her belongings at the door, and began to instantly strip from the wrinkled clothing that clung to her body. Kakashi watched as she pulled her shirt off, unhooked her bra and shimmied out of it, and then leaned over her bed to kick the clinging pants down off her legs.

Kakashi seized the moment to cross the room and draw her back against his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her breasts. A soft, but satisfied gasp left Miika's lips at the surprise visit and she relaxed in his arms as he kissed the back of her neck and rested his muzzle in the back of her hair to breath in deeply.

"I've missed you immensely," Kakashi murmured against her flesh.

Miika moved her head to rest it back against Kakashi's shoulder. "As have I missed you," she whispered and turned to kiss his cheek. "I see someone else has missed me too," she added and reached down between them to lightly touch his growing erection.

Kakashi chuckled. "Nearly every night the last half of the month, I was awakened by him."

Miika smirked and turned in his arms in order to kiss his lips. "How about you stay the night?"

Kakashi smiled back. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Will you be able to wait another five minutes while I take a shower?" She asked.

A long sigh left his lips before he pulled away and sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's five-minute in light of a month?" He murmured and Miika was almost convinced he was talking to his erection as much as to himself.

Miika only rolled her eyes and quickly disappeared into the bathroom to wash away the crud and dirt that had built up over the missions course. She stayed aware of the time she took and worked quickly to not keep Kakashi waiting too long.

When she returned to the bedroom, dripping wet from the shower and having not bothered to dry herself off, Kakashi was seen lying across her bed, one arm under his head while the other gently stroked his slightly softened erection. When he leaned his head further back to look at her exiting the bathroom doorway and nearly charging him, his hand paused and his lips parted slightly.

Her hands reached out to grab both sides of his face and she leaned her knee onto the bed above Kakashi's head to lean down and kiss his mouth and chin. A growl left the base of his throat and he lifted his hand from the back of his head to grab onto her dripping wet breast.

As Miika crept further onto the bed, her body hovering over his, Kakashi allowed his hands to glide down her wet sides. As her stomach passed over him, he quickly reached up and placed a kiss above her belly button and finally her knees came to a stop on either side of his head, leaving him staring up at her wet nether lips – whether they were wet from the shower or wet from desire, he was about to find out.

Miika was already leaning down, taking Kakashi fully into her mouth and working her tongue to massage the top side of his erection. Kakashi let out the moan that clearly indicated his pent-up sexual desire before he buried his face into her lips hungrily. While the shower had made her wet, the desire she held for him had made her a very different kind of wet.

"Kakashi," Miika breathed loudly after she pulled back.

Kakashi's grunt drew Miika back down where she gripped the base of the shaft with her hand and licked the length of his penis to the tip. The feeling of her delicate fingers stroking along the bottom half of his erection while her tongue took care of the top half made him ravish the bundle of nerves at her lower region even more. His moans vibrated the small nub as he sucked and rubbed his tongue against it which in turn caused Miika to moan and vibrate his penis.

To prevent Miika from moving too much, Kakashi put his hands up to grab her backside, making it so his mouth was locked tightly to her. Her body trembled against his and despite her no longer being able to focus on pleasuring him, she still tried to stroke the shaft of his erection.

Kakashi could feel the grip of her hand tighten and he could visibly sense her reaching her limit. She was trying to push away from him, but he would have none of it.

"K—Kashi!" Miika breathed as she gasped for air.

Relief came to Kakashi as Miika moved both of her hands to her blankets beneath them and gripped them tightly. Her body trembled as more moans took the place of her gasping breath and when her limit was finally reached, her body's weight fell down on top of him and there was a moment of silence – a moment where Miika was in pure bliss.

The silence lasted only a few seconds when her desperate moans filled the air and she tried to remove herself from Kakashi's grip – hands and mouth. Kakashi ignored her attempts and held her closely, continuing to work her small bundle of nerves, though less viciously now.

"Kashi!" She growled loudly and weakly pushed at his arms to release her. Her moans continued, only growing louder, and he wondered if passersby could hear her excitement. By now, she lay atop him, giving into the intense pleasure that wracked her body with spasms and she wondered if it were possible to die from such a state.

It was when Kakashi finally spoke that she realized his mouth was no longer attached to her clitoris, and she wondered how it was that her body still continued to tremble with such intensity.

"That must be one intense orgasm," was his words.

Miika's muscles were completely tight, and when having bothered to try to move, she only moaned out in pleasure. Instead, she remained heavily on top of Kakashi, waiting for the orgasm to pass.

"I've been waiting one whole month to see you squirm like this," he admitted and lightly touched the palm of his hand to her hip.

The touch, though seemingly nothing, sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and she trembled again.

"It seems you were waiting for it yourself too." A chuckle followed after his words.

When she went to say something back, she was surprised at just how dry her mouth had become and she struggled to return it to its once moist environment. Her nerves were still tight, but she could feel herself finally beginning to relax.

"I thought I was going to die there," Miika mumbled when she found her voice and with all her might, she rolled over onto the bed, Kakashi having helped her.

"It was that intense, hm?" Kakashi whispered and leaned over to place light kisses on her legs.

Miika nodded. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned down to look at her bliss-filled face.

Her lips parted slightly as if to say something, but then she thought otherwise and shook her head. "Never mind."

With a frown creeping across his face, Kakashi sat up and turned so that his body was laying the same way as hers. His hand traveled across one breast to the other and he dipped his head to place tender kisses across her chest. "What is it?" He spoke between kisses.

Miika shook her head. "Just thinking," she muttered and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

A soft smile graced her lips and with a shaky hand, she reached up to pull his face towards hers, pressing her lips gently to his.

Miika had seemed to find her strength once again. After rolling onto her side to press herself flush against his body, and her handing traveling downward to stroke his now semi-erect penis, Miika whispered to him seductively, "Now it's your turn."


	5. Hot Desire - Prequel to series

The water was beautiful, warm and refreshing to Kakashi as he sunk to his chin in the hot spring bath house. It was the first one he and Miika had come across in four days and after arguing, Miika gave in and allowed him to go first. It happened to be a communal bath and Kakashi refused to wait until Miika finished her bath for him to have his. He didn't really understand why Miika was putting up such a fight, and a twinge of sadness pricked his heart when he wondered if it was because she hated him for some unknown reason.

Instead, Kakashi figured that maybe she just felt awkward being in a communal bath with a man or at least a man she knew and saw very many days at a time. Maybe she was self-conscious about her body and didn't want him to see her, but that thought made him want all the more to show her just how amazing her body really was.

Just imagining her body without the clothes covering it made Kakashi's core tighten and he stretched out his legs in an attempt to stop the hardening in his lower region. This wasn't the time for that, especially when there were more pressing issues at hand.

A pleased sigh left his lips at the feeling of the hot water bubbling against his flesh and he leaned his head back to rest his eyes. When the door to the bath slid open on its hinge, Kakashi didn't think anything of it.

The water rippled more vigorously on his flesh when whoever had entered the area stepped into the water and sat down. He heard a breath catch in their throat, followed by a soft sigh.

Suddenly curious, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked across the water at Miika who pulled her knee's to her chest and splashed a bit of water onto her exposed flesh.

"Was I taking too long?" He asked and leaned his head back again, looking at her through half closed lids.

"Finally decided to take that mask of yours off?" Miika said – clearly an effort to change the subject.

Kakashi shrugged. "I can't enjoy a nice bath when there is wet fabric suffocating me," he explained.

Miika remained quiet and continued to splash her exposed flesh gently.

"It's about time, though," Miika murmured and rested her chin on her knee. Her eyes didn't bother to look at him but instead stared off towards the door.

Kakashi made a noise to agree. "You were starting to stink."

Miika's eyes flashed to his and she grimaced.

"I'm only joking," he said and chuckled. "Compared to most people, you actually hardly stunk."

"Good to know," Miika whispered and turned her eyes away again.

Kakashi studied her carefully, his eyes following every line and curve of her face. In the half year that Kakashi had known Miika, this was as close to her naked form as he had ever been. Unfortunately, the fog in the water from the heat and the steam that clouded the place hid her body all too well that he could only continue imagining her without her clothes.

From what he could see, Miika's body was slim around her shoulders and knee's and it took all of his strength to not move closer and kiss the bare, wet, flesh. When she moved her arm away from holding her legs to splash more water onto herself, Kakashi caught glimpses of the curve of her breast. They weren't as large as a lot of the other women in the village, but Kakashi still longed to reach out and caress the mound of flesh in his hand.

Since the first day he laid eyes on her, there was only one thought that would come to his mind when he thought of Miika: flawless.

"Kakashi?" Miika's voice squeaked, drawing Kakashi out of his dreams and back to reality.

When his eyes came back into focus, he was staring at Miika who was curled up with her legs tightly to her chest.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"Don't stare!" Miika gasped in disbelief and splashed water in his direction.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it—"

"Yes, you can help it!" She stated matter-of-factly and her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

"No, I was just thinking—"

Miika's gasp cut into his words and she frowned. "Don't think!"

Kakashi let out a groan and shook his head. "It's a well-known fact that you're beautiful, and I was just admiring that beauty," Kakashi explained quickly before she could interrupt again.

Miika's face flushed instantly and her lips slowly parted before she looked away in embarrassment.

"There are a lot of men in the village who would die for an opportunity like this," he said and shrugged.

Miika scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Because I am some specimen to be looked at."

"It can't be helped," he muttered and looked away. He could no longer ignore the hardening at his groin and he shifted slightly to a more comfortable position to try and alleviate the throbbing.

"What about you," Miika asked after a moment of awkward silence. "You seem to have a lot of admirers."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm simply not interested in them."

The way he said 'them' made Miika shiver slightly. If she wasn't mistaken, his words hid a double meaning which she might be the object of.

"They're gorgeous too, though," Miika stated.

"Sure they are, but there is a beauty that is a rare find if you're willing to wait," Kakashi countered.

"Which may leave you waiting a lifetime," Miika said and turned her gaze to meet his.

"Or maybe not so long as one may think," Kakashi returned, his eyes growing with what seemed to be desire.

Miika could feel her body heating up, and it was only in part due to the heat of the water. Under his challenging eyes, Miika's breath seem to grow shallower and she could feel a throb in her lower abdomen. She hadn't been aware of herself nibbling on her lower lip until Kakashi's gaze broke from hers to lower themselves to her lips.

"I guess," Miika stuttered and turned her face away. "I mean if you're deliberately keeping an eye out wherever you go."

"Or she could end up coming to me," Kakashi challenged.

Miika grimaced slightly and rolled her eyes. When she turned back to Kakashi, his gaze caught hers once again. Her knee's slipped into the water and she turned her body so that she was facing the bold man directly. Her hands clenched the edge of the seat below her and she leaned forward to narrow her eyes at him.

"You can be pretty conceited at times, you know?" She said and clenched her jaw.

Kakashi's body relaxed a little more, and the throbbing of his erection strengthened at her sudden aggression. He imagined her flinging herself at him and the two of them tangling with each other in a passionate kiss, but he had a depressed feeling that that probably wouldn't occur.

"Am I?" He asked, not meaning for it to come out as conceited – the very thing she was accusing him of.

Miika nodded. "You're lazy, conceited and ignorant," Miika said and growled. "And I don't understand why Tsunade would think you and I would make a good team."

In her frustration, Miika rose from the water, not bothering to hide her chest as she crossed over to the step that led out of the water. Kakashi's mind spiraled between regret and eagerness to observe everything he could about her body as she pulled herself from the water, crossed to where she had put her towel on the bench and wrapped it around herself.

When she turned back to look at him once again, she could only muster another growl before storming out of the bath house. Kakashi's eyes lingered on the closed door before they drifted down to his lap.

"Patience," he murmured and decided it was best for himself to exit the water as well.

That night, the two agreed to stay the night at an inn. The next morning they both rose early so as to get a head start on the mission at hand. Hiroshi, the man Kakashi and Miika had been tailing, was said to be on the move again towards another village to make a trade or investment.

Hiroshi seemed to be incredibly easy to follow, and never suspected Kakashi or Miika following. If it weren't for the stack of papers of crimes this man had committed, Hiroshi would have seemed like a decent guy, albeit a little creepy regarding his shabby exterior.

The man casually strolled through the small village, eagerly looking at the merchandise the vendors were selling. As he looked at an object and agreed to buy it, Miika noticed the slime-ball slip an extra object into his pocket and the vendor was none the wiser.

Miika narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl.

"This is only a minor crime compared to his list," Kakashi whispered and glanced at Miika.

"I know, but it's still annoying," Miika grumbled.

"Indeed it is," Kakashi whispered back and nodded towards Hiroshi who continued on, whistling a tune.

Miika and Kakashi casually strolled along after Hiroshi, making sure to look like a visitor by stopping at some of the vendor stalls and inspecting the merchandise. When Hiroshi came to a stop near an alleyway corner, and casually leaned back against the stone building, Kakashi and Miika slowed.

"Interested in real sapphires?" A gruff man approached Mika.

"I'm sorry?" Miika asked and looked down at the blue rocks in his hands.

"It is our rarest rocks, and for an extra price we can infuse them to a ring," the man said and winked at Kakashi.

"No, we're not," Mika interrupted and waved her hands to discredit his thought that she and Kakashi were together.

"Ah, come on. You won't find these beauties around close by."

Miika's eyes fell to the rocks again, and after a closer inspection, her suspicions were true. "You do realize these are not sapphires, right?" She asked and frowned up at the vendor.

The vendor narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head. "They are real sapphire, straight from the ground and cut to perfection."

Miika, more sternly, shook her head and pointed at the rocks he held. "Those are not sapphires," she said sternly. "They are a rock called spinel."

"Miika," Kakashi murmured and nudged her upper arm with his elbow.

"They are not," the man insisted and slipped the rocks back into his pockets. "Leave. Now."

"Whoever sold them to you claiming they were sapphires has ripped you off tremendously, sir," Miika said and crossed her arms.

"I did not buy them, I found them myself," the man admitted, and his eyes widened at revealing his own secret.

"Miika, we have to go," Kakashi said and had his hand on Miika's upper arm, attempting to pull her from her justice-driven determination.

"You are a fraud!" Miika hissed and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Here people are trying to make a living and you're only trying to drain people of their hard earned money!"

"If you don't want to buy, then leave," the vendor offered, narrowing his eyes back at her.

"Do not boss me around!" Miika growled. She lifted her finger to point up at his face, the anger boiling her blood, but before she could say more, Kakashi dragged her off down the crowded street.

"You will pay for this!" The vendor was shaking his fist at her.

"Kakashi!" Miika gasped and finally turned her attention to him.

"While you were arguing, Hiroshi left," Kakashi explained, causing Miika to silence her anger and replace it with regret.

"Where did he go?" Miika asked and walked briskly beside him, allowing Kakashi to relieve his hand of dragging her along.

"After talking to a shady character, he left down the alleyway," Kakashi muttered.

When the two reached the corner where Hiroshi had turned and turned to follow after him, they were both caught off guard by a charging horse being chased by two desperate men. Miika had been in the middle of re-iterating her hatred for fraudulent people, and thereby not paying attention, when Kakashi grabbed her by the arms and twisted her around to pin her against a barrel situated at the edge of the corner of the street.

"Sorry!" The men yelled as they passed the two and continued their chase.

"Pull your thoughts together, Miika," Kakashi said and looked down into her eyes.

"Sorry," Miika muttered and shook her head in frustration. "I don't know what is wrong with me – losing my cool about something so stupid."

Kakashi clenched his jaw but then relaxed when he realized how close his face was to hers. He stood a head taller than Miika, and with only a bend of his neck, his lips could be touching hers. He could tell her realization also dawned, and he watched as a shade of red dusted her cheeks and her eyes softened under his gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered after clearing her throat. "For stopping me from getting trampled."

Kakashi's body was still frozen, pressed against her and keeping her pinned to the barrel. He could have moved away, but his body also wanted to react to the desire burning within. Hesitantly, he reached up and toyed with the top of his mask, debating whether or not to pull it down and consume her lips with his. She was petite under him, and he couldn't tell if her shallow breath was due to embarrassment or uncomfortableness, but his guess was the former as her blush deepened and she watched his finger in anticipation. He watched as her eyes finally drifted from his finger to down the alleyway Hiroshi had disappeared down.

"Kakash-" her voice caught and she hesitated to push her hand against his chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes and forced his body from Miika's to stroll on between the buildings. Hiroshi wasn't in view so Miika called Kakashi's attention to herself once again. "I'll check from the rooftops," she muttered and jumped up to the nearest roof to proceed on, leaving Kakashi to search the streets below.

Hiroshi was found in the northern parts of the town. Kakashi and Miika had noticed an exchange of something between him and the men he greeted with a handshake but more suspicious was him walking alone into the forest of trees beyond the village. It was unusual for Hiroshi to travel secluded places alone, as he did have a bounty on his head, so Kakashi and Miika remained one hundred yards back to trail him carefully.

It seemed like they trailed him for half a day when Hiroshi left the trees into a clearing. He made his way to what looked like a ditched camp fire and sat down on a log. Another half hour passed when a man entered the clearing from the north. Not too long after the man entered, a woman entered from the west.

"We should move. We don't know how many people are meeting with him," Kakashi mumbled and the two of them headed for the abandoned looking building that sat at the edge of the tree line.

The building's concrete walls were beginning to crumble, and the wooden door was no longer hanging on its hinges but laid on the ground as a mat to a front door. Quietly, they both entered in and leaned close to the few patches of holes in the wall. The holes were big enough that they could easily see through them but small enough to keep them hidden.

As expected, someone exited from the side of the building they had formerly occupied and proceeded to the long-ago, burnt out campfire. Had they remained where they were, the mission would have been deemed a failure.

Kakashi and Miika counted nine people, not including Hiroshi, at the camp fire. They could tell Hiroshi was the boss with his calm demeanor as he sat casually on the log with no body language to indicate any perceived threat despite nine gruff looking people surrounding him.

After a moment of silence between the group, Hiroshi stood to his feet and walked over to a woman whom he proceeded to place his hands on. At first, they thought the man was going to hurt her, but when his hands came to rest on her backside and he drew her in close, Kakashi and Miika rested a little easier.

"This is why we are here," Hiroshi said aloud and looked around the group of people. "Because this fine specimen of a woman has made known to me her own plans of destruction."

A slow pricking feeling pulled at Miika's conscience as if someone was staring her down, and she turned her eyes up to Kakashi.

"What?" She whispered and caught his eyes pulling away from her own backside.

When he didn't respond immediately, Miika shrunk away from the wall and crossed her arms.

"Why do you keeping acting like this around me?" She whispered sternly and narrowed her eyes at the distracted Shinobi.

"Acting like what?" Kakashi asked. His voice was low, and almost husky sounding.

Miika's stern face fell and the way he continued to stare intently at her made her too self-aware: the way her chest moved up and down, she could only imagine was over-exaggerated to him; how her breathing became more of a manual labour; how her face began to heat up and how she must look like a tomato to him; and it seemed like his senses had suddenly tuned into all of it like he was reading her mind.

"Like you're going to devour me," she muttered after diverting her eyes.

"Because I want to."

The bluntness of his words cut like a sharp knife into her heart, suddenly opening up the world of desire in her. Everything that had frustrated her about the lazy, silver haired ninja seem to fall away into an abyss and was replaced with a longing that made itself known in its place as well as between her legs.

Her eyes had widened and returned to his gaze and the look on his face seemed to mirror the words he had just said. They were dark with lust and seemed to consume her reason, leaving her suddenly breathless and wanting his hands to be on her in that moment.

Miika could feel a shake begin in her legs and a quiet moan escaped her lips at the pang she felt in her chest. Within a split second, Kakashi had closed the gap between them and pulled his mask down. His lips ravaged hers and his hands grabbed her hips to draw her body flush against his. Miika reciprocated and clawed at his chest, gripping his flak jacket and tugging at it. Their tongues met in heated contact and Kakashi drew her up to which Miika wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands moved up the back and front of her shirt, roaming every inch until his one hand settled on her breast and her back hit the wall.

The tightness of his pants restricting his hardening groin made Kakashi groan with a passion that made him want to rip off all their clothing and take her until her senses were completely overdrawn by the pleasure he'd give her. He wanted to see those beautiful breasts he got a glimpse of in the bath house once again but this time he wanted to explore them with his mouth. He wanted to test her limits and hear her shout from the intense pleasure he knew he could deliver her; to hear her call his name in bliss, and he could only imagine what her orgasmic expression could look like.

Would her face scrunch together and her teeth clamp shut, or would her expression be dreamy-like with her lips parted in a large 'O'?

"Kakashi," Miika's voice held some sense of reason to it, though very shallow, and he pulled back from sucking her neck to look into her eyes, which were turned from his and staring at the entrance.

When Kakashi's eyes followed, a man and a woman were standing in the doorway, peering in and watching them with amusement.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked coolly and his expression turned back to his characteristic lazy one.

The two, suddenly awkward and filled with confusion, turned to look at one another and then back to Kakashi.

"Cannot two lovers have some privacy alone without being interrupted for once?" He asked and let out a long sigh before letting Miika to her feet. He rolled his eyes and reached up to cover his mouth and nose with his mask again. "I guess we will have to finish this later," he said and reached down to adjust the erection under his pants.

Kakashi grabbed Miika's hand and pulled her towards the door and out between the male and female who stood dumbfounded and still confused. Miika, who had turned completely red, added to the act by turning back to look at them with a wink.

In silence, the two continued on, back to the village and beyond it. They didn't stop until they were miles away from the area where they were safe from any trailing or possible threat.

"What about Hiroshi?" Miika finally said, breaking the long lasting silence between them.

"The mission has been compromised," Kakashi mumbled and reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

Miika bit her lip but submitted to the awkwardness that had planted itself between them. She waited for Kakashi to return his hands to finish roaming her body and waited for his tongue to trail wet kisses down her throat and chest, but it never came. His usually cool self seemed frustrated now and his only task seemed to be returning to Konoha. She wondered if the lust Kakashi had shown had merely been in the heat of the moment and if it were only her imagining the times before the mission.

Maybe Kakashi had become desperate for someone to help relieve some pent-up sexual desire, and it all came crashing down at the worst possible moment. For all Miika knew, it could have been when she flashed her chest at him in the bathhouse that sparked the desire. She had noticed his lingering look a lot more after that which made her feel guilty about using her own body to get back at him – something he could only dream about but never touch unless she gave him permission. The entire way home, their conversation was only filled with necessities.

When they reached Konoha and returned to the Hokage's office to resign from their positions in the mission, Miika was caught off guard by Kakashi's explanation.

"I didn't want to compromise the work the village has already done, so we engaged in a sexual display to throw them off," Kakashi said awkwardly, accompanied by an awkward laugh.

Tsunade glanced at Miika who blushed slightly and bit her lip. "It was the only thing we could think to do," she lied and rubbed the back of her neck.

"They didn't suspect anything?" Tsunade asked.

"As far as we are aware, they took us as genuine lovers caught in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kakashi replied and shrugged.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in the chair behind the large oak desk which was covered with papers. After a moment, she nodded.

"I will allow the resignation. Your information will provide useful to the next two Shinobi who will take your place," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said to Tsunade and then glanced at Miika. "I have a team to return to and a very distraught Naruto."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and nodded. "He wouldn't stop complaining to me about sending you out."

"Impatient as always," Kakashi muttered and retreated from the office, waving a lazy hand before the door closed behind him.

"So," Tsunade said and smirked, now turning to Miika.

Miika's face darkened and she looked at Tsunade sheepishly. The strong, abrasive woman always had a way of making someone feel like they were under a microscope.

"Is Kakashi as great a kisser as rumored?"

Miika's eyes widened slightly in disbelief before forcing a calmness over herself. After clearing her throat, and turning to open the office doors, she paused. In a joking tone, she replied, "I never kiss and tell, Hokage-sama."


	6. Hot Fantasies (Part 1) - Part 5

"So, how's the sex," Yotsuba-sensei, a Sensei employed by the Academy who Miika was asked to help, asked suddenly.

The Sensei's lounge had finally emptied of its last person besides the two and Yotsuba took it as an opportunity to attack. Miika's face began to heat up slightly and she turned her eyes to look up at Yotsuba.

"What," she nearly choked.

"I've heard it down the grapevine that you two have been together for quite some time now. Half the time being in secret," Yotsuba replied and turned the paper before her over to start on the back.

"It's true we have been together for some time now," Miika said and flipped the paper before her over as well.

"So then how's the sex," Yotsuba asked again.

"Why do you want to know," Miika asked; she could feel her face getting redder and hotter.

"There are a few Sensei's here who talk a lot about Kakashi and fantasize about him. I mean, it isn't hard to see how sexy he is," Yotsuba stated.

"Yeah, he is good looking," Miika muttered.

"Oh, don't be modest," Yotsuba laughed and smacked Miika's shoulder.

"There have been many females in Konoha trying to get Kakashi to look their way for years and you come along and somehow steal him away quite quickly."

"I didn't steal him," Miika muttered. "I actually hated him at first."

"Oh?"

"He was so lazy and it drove me up the wall," Miika murmured and growled.

"It still bothers you," Yotsuba stated and smirked.

Miika sighed and shrugged. "I mean, I can tolerate it now but it seems like the only way I can make him be on time is by-"

"By," Yotsuba encouraged.

Miika turned her red face away and groaned. "By appealing to his sexual desires."

"And there it is," Yotsuba grinned and leaned her chin on her hand. "So what is it like with the elusive silver-haired hunk?"

Miika downcasted her eyes and picked at her nail. "It's pretty good," she murmured.

"How so?"

"What do you mean 'how so?'," Miika groaned and covered her face with both hands. "It's sex - sex feels good."

"Not always; besides, this is golden information right here," Yotsuba replied and sat straight. "This is information people have been trying to get for years."

"It's a private matter," Miika muttered into her palms.

"Everyone has sex, Miika," Yotsuba countered and pulled Miika's hands from her face. "It's a natural thing."

Miika drew her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble while Yotsuba pleaded with her eyes for more information.

"H-he's...really skilled," Miika whispered and then groaned. "God, I feel so embarrassed."

Yotsuba chuckled and leaned back in her chair once again to listen.

"And for a man, he isn't overly selfish."

"What do you mean," Yotsuba asked and smirked.

"Well," Miika started and paused to think of how to say it. "I guess...he makes sure that I have an orgasm each time. It's like he can't stand ending it when I haven't gotten off."

Yotsuba squealed and leaned forward on her elbows.

"I can't believe I'm telling anyone this," Miika groaned.

"Girl, you have it so good. I mean, Tetsu makes an effort on my part but there are times when it's just for him - if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Miika nodded and thought back to the first man she had ever had sex with and how there were times when it seemed like he barely made the effort to even turn her on. She always attributed it his young desires and inexperience.

"Anyways, go on," Yotsuba said and waved her fingers to encourage Miika on.

"I don't know," Miika gasped and shrugged.

"What's his favourite position," Yotsuba asked quietly and her eyes seemed to darken with mischief.

"I don't know for sure but he say he loves the view of the cowgirl position," Miika murmured and pressed the tip of her index finger to her lips.

"Of course he would. He's a man and what's better than a full view?"

"Maybe I should ask him," Miika whispered to herself. When she looked back up Yotsuba was nodding in agreement and eagerness. Miika rolled her eyes.

"Enough, now. We have to finish this up," Miika said and motioned to the stack of papers remaining.

Yotsuba waved the command off. "We still have tomorrow." Without missing a beat, she added, "are you seeing him tonight?"

Miika briefly thought to lie about the evening but her hesitation said it all.

"Spare no details tomorrow," Yotsuba said excitedly and stood while collecting her belongings. "I will see you here tomorrow in the morning."

"Hey," Miika gasped as Yotsuba glided to the door and dipped out before she could say anything else. "Thanks for leaving the clean-up to me," she muttered under her breath and took the two papers they were working on to add to the top of the seemingly never-dying stack.

Once the desks were cleaned and the paper was replaced on the shelf by the window, Miika collected her own stuff and started on her way home.

With Yotsuba having attacked her with such questions, new questions entered Miika's own thoughts and she wondered just how much she knew about Kakashi sexually. Was his favourite position the cowgirl? What does he fantasize about? What did he love and not enjoy at all?

The whole way home, Miika could not remove her thoughts from such topics. As she showered to prepare for a night with Kakashi she made it her resolve to talk to him about such matters. However, she suddenly felt self-conscious and embarrassed to even bring up the topic on its own with no provocation.

Later that night, Kakashi was seated on the couch next to her while she curled into his side and made circular figures across his chest with her index finger. They had just finished supper and had moved to the couch where she had intended to bring up the subject but found it somehow hard to touch on the subject.

"What is it," Kakashi finally asked.

"What," Miika asked a little too quickly.

"I can hear that sound when you open your mouth to talk and then you just sigh. I'm assuming you want to ask me something?"

Miika pulled away from his side and tucked her feet under her crossed-legged. Her bottom lip drew into her mouth where she bit it lightly and sighed. "I..."

Kakashi smiled softly and pulled his elbow up to the arm of the couch and leaned his face into his hand. He remained silent, awaiting the words to come out of Miika's mouth.

"What is your favourite sex position," Miika asked and flinched at blurting out the first thing to come to her mind rather than easing into it.

Kakashi's pause indicated slight shock but when his eyes turned down towards his feet, showing himself to be deep in thought, Miika felt herself growing hotter. She could only imagine how he was picturing it all in his mind.

"My favourite, but not at all the only one I love, is probably doggy-style. I love taking you from behind," Kakashi finally said after some thought and growled playfully.

Miika could feel her face begin burning brighter and she turned her eyes from his alluring gaze.

"What about you," Kakashi asked.

Miika's eyes widened and her breath caught. It was obvious he would ask her questions back but she didn't think too much about that, leaving her caught off-guard. His hand moved from lying lazily on his thigh to moving seductively up her own thigh.

"I like it when I'm lying straight on my stomach with you straddling me..." Miika tried explaining and nibbled her lip nervously.

"The Jockey," Kakashi interrupted and smirked. "When I was massaging you at the same time?"

Miika perked up at the memory and nodded. "Yeah."

"It does feel amazing," Kakashi whispered and rubbed her thigh with his thumb a little more firmly.

"D-do you have any secret fantasies," Miika asked after a moment of silence and once again turned her face away.

"What man doesn't," Kakashi replied and chuckled.

"Care to share," Miika asked hopefully.

"Well, I've always been interested in the prospects of office sex."

Miika was taken back slightly and she stared at Kakashi in slight disbelief. "You don't work in an office."

"That's why it's fantasy. If I were Hokage, I could take you on that big oak desk. If I were in the Academy, I'd ravage you in the head office. I wouldn't want to work in one, but it does have some perks."

"I actually wasn't expecting that," Miika said and smirked.

"What were you expecting," Kakashi asked.

Miika shrugged. "I guess I was thinking more dramatic and shocking like you wanting to be dominated or something."

"Well, that fantasy has already been taken care of," Kakashi replied and chuckled.

"Oh," Miika muttered and turned her eyes away as she reached up and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"You can get aggressive sometimes," Kakashi added and used his index finger to lift her chin. "It isn't like you're sexually shy."

Miika's blush deepened once again and she playfully pushed his hand away from her chin.

"Do you have any fantasies I should know about," Kakashi asked and moved onto his knee.

The way his body approached Miika left her no power to remain upright and she fell back onto the couch where Kakashi now had her pinned. His knee, now between her legs held her thighs open and his hand firmly massaged the inside of her leg.

"I've wanted to redo our first time," Miika struggled under his hot tongue that licked up her neck and chin. "Not redo," she corrected and shook her head, "because it was amazing but the basic idea of what I did."

"Tie me up," Kakashi's husky voice made Miika's breath shaky.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Tease me," he added and nipped at her jawline.

"Yes," she whispered and turned her neck to give him access.

"Basically overpower me," he said and smirked.

"Sometime's it's nice to feel like I have the power," Miika explained and sighed. "You're too skilled and I don't even realize half the time you've been guiding me."

Kakashi pulled back slightly and his smirk grew into a stupid grin. "I don't think you realize literally how much power you have over me."

When Miika didn't say anything and only stared up at Kakashi, he continued. "Your scent overpowers my thinking; your curves have me drooling every time I think of them; my dreams are filled with everything you: you have so much power over me."

Miika could no longer hold back the grin that overtook her lips and she giggled under him. "It's like I'm your weakness."

"I don't have very many," he said and smirked.

"Icha Icha is one of your weaknesses," Miika said quietly and pursed her lips. "What else."

"I don't need you knowing all of my weaknesses; that'd be dangerous," Kakashi interrupted and dropped more of his weight down on top of Miika.

The way he shifted his leg into Miika's crotch made her gasp up at him. His smirk remained plastered across his face and when he shifted his leg again, Miika cried out softly. With all the talk, she hadn't noticed just how turned on she became.

Kakashi's hand moved up under her shirt and groped at her chest while his mouth clamped down on her throat. A soft moan escaped Miika's lips and Kakashi took the opportunity to take her mouth with his and plunge his tongue inside to find hers. Their eyes connected for a brief second and when he moved his leg again, Miika's back arched, pressing her chest into his.

Sometimes Kakashi scolded himself for being so perverted but in times like these, it gave him a little extra confidence and experience. Besides, it was an incredibly hard thing to not be perverted when he had an incredibly sexy creature below him with her seductive body and sexy expressions. The way her hot breath mingled with his own and traveled down the back of his throat caused a throbbing itself in the growing erection below the belt. When Miika's leg moved slightly and brushed the bulge at his crotch, a low growl escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Do you have any binds," Kakashi asked with a gruff voice.

"Binds," Miika asked distractedly.

"To tie me up," Kakashi asked and quickly withdrew himself from Miika before he lost the self-control to do so.

"I-I have rope in my training pack," Miika replied and quickly jumped from the couch to move to the table beside the front door.

The pack was on the floor under the table and she quickly rummaged through it to find some rope she used for pinning targets up. Kakashi was retreating into the bedroom and pulling his shirt off in the mean time. Miika joined him quickly afterward to find him already lying in the middle of the bed with his arms stretched towards the posts. His pants had been discarded, along with his briefs, and his erection laid up against his naval.

"Do it now before I change my mind," Kakashi said and closed his eyes.

Miika nodded and climbed onto the bed to straddle his torso. Kakashi grunted but welcomed her with his hand quickly grasping her backside. The other hand she quickly tied to the post before removing his other hand from her butt to tie it as well.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he said jokingly as Miika climbed off him and off the bed.

"Possibly," Miika said deviously and teasingly pulled her shirt off her body to toss to the floor. "I know how much you like to touch me."

Kakashi's eyes followed her as she reached for the buckle of her pants to loosen them. She turned her back to him as she bent over to pull her pants off, leaving him with a nice view of her lace underwear. Next, she worked the buckle at the front of her bra and pulled the garment from her body to toss aside.

When she looked back over her shoulder, Kakashi had his neck craned to watch her eagerly. Their eyes connected briefly and she turned back around to give him a front view of the body he desperately loved. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed how his erection twitched with just as much excitement as his expression showed and she turned her attention back to the last piece of fabric covering her: her underwear. Once off, she crawled onto the bed to kneel between his legs and she ran her fingers lightly up the inside of his thighs.

"God, you're hot," Kakashi breathed after his head collapsed back onto the pillow. After a deep breath, he lifted his head again to look at Miika again.

Miika's smirk grew and she leaned forward to take one of his testicles into her mouth to suckle while she gently began stroking the base of his penis with her hand. He tried bringing his arms behind his head to prop himself up to watch but the binds prevented him, causing the growl from his throat. Even a simple restriction had him realizing the endless possibilities of limitations.

When Miika withdrew her mouth, a trail of saliva was left to connect her mouth to his flesh and she moved back down to lick up along the prominent vein on the underside of his erection.

Kakashi's breath came out a little more forceful and his hands reached around the rope to grip them tightly. He watched as she pulled his erection vertical and stuck her tongue out to lap up the bit of precum making itself shown. Her tongue continued in a circle around his width and Kakashi could feel his chest tightening when Miika suddenly pulled away and rubbed his thighs with her thumbs.

"That's mean," he murmured.

Miika only giggled as she crawled closer, placing kisses along his chest and up to his nipple. Out of all the times they have had sex, never once did she experiment with his nipples. Kakashi was watching her carefully with his piercing eyes, his chest calmly rising and falling. Finally, Miika dipped her head and stuck her tongue out to circle the nub of flesh. When his chest rose again, Miika met him halfway and took his nipple into her mouth to nibble gently. His chest twitched slightly, and suddenly uneasy at his lack of response, Miika pulled back enough to look at him.

"Anything," Miika murmured and bit her lip.

Kakashi's smirk grew once again and he shrugged. "It is definitely an interesting sensation," he replied.

"Thought I'd try it," she whispered and leaned back down to kiss up his chest to his throat.

"I do love when you do this," Kakashi stated and stretched his neck further to give Miika more access.

Her tongue trailed wet kisses up the side of his neck to where she took his earlobe into her mouth and tugged gently with her teeth. She leaned her body down hard onto his and ground her hips against his, letting the tip of his erection poke her wet nether lips. Kakashi's breath audibly deepened and a quiet moan left his slightly parted lips. His hips he crunched in an attempt to have more friction between their genitals but Miika caught on and lifted her hips further from his, causing his moan to turn to a groan.

"Ah, ah," Miika teased and ran her fingertip down his chest. "Patience."

"Patience isn't even in my vocabulary at the moment," Kakashi said jokingly and watched as she turned around on top of him and bent over, giving him a full view of the hot, wet mess seeping out from between her lips. Had his hands not been bound, he would have reached over and pushed his thumb into the mess and into the hot tunnel of muscles of her vagina. All he could do right now, though, was look.

Slowly, Miika crawled her way towards the end of the bed where she let his penis slide through her lips. Once again, she heard his breath deepen and she sat upright to rock herself back and forth across the bulging vein of his erection.

"Please," Kakashi whispered in desperation.

"Hm," Miika moaned softly and looked back over her shoulder at the struggling shinobi.

"Put it in," Kakashi replied and gritted his teeth.

"Say please," Miika said, trying to contain her own desires to get right to it.

"Please, put it in," Kakashi said.

Miika's chest pounded harder at the plea of the usually reserved ninja and she decided to obey. As she rocked back, she moved her hips in a hooking motion to allow his hard erection to slide smoothly into her entrance. With all the teasing and longing on both ends, the entrance had them both moaning out in pleasure. While Miika paused to regain her senses, Kakashi began moving his hips beneath her.

"Oh, god," Miika breathed and leaned forward to grab his thighs.

She moved slowly at first but soon enough she was rocking her hips quickly back and forth. Kakashi struggled with the restraints once again and how they limited him from grabbing her hips. Another problem presented itself in the fact that since she had full control, he would not be able to stop himself from cumming. The way she was rocking her hips had Kakashi nearing his limit and despite pleas for her to move slower, Miika picked up her pace. Even with attempting to hold back, it was in vain and he felt the tightening in his chest and the stiffening in his limbs.

"I'm going to cum," Kakashi breathed loudly.

Miika only smirked and continued at her pace as Kakashi's body stiffened beneath her and he let out a cry of pleasure. His body twitched with each ejaculation, but Miika continued her rocking, making Kakashi squirm more and more beneath her.

"Miika," Kakashi groaned loudly and pulled at the rope.

A few more rocks and Miika finally paused her movement to look back at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut. It took a moment for him to relax before he opened his eyes to smile up at her.

"It's very different with you unable to move," Miika commented and giggled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully. "It was irritating not being able to have control. I want to touch you so badly. Please, untie me."

Miika nodded and carefully pulled herself from straddling Kakashi and stepped off the bed. Once one of the rope ties was undone, Miika paused with slight shock and nibbled her bottom lip. Kakashi brought his wrist to inspect the redness that enclosed his wrist.

"That's going to be obvious," Miika said and stifled a giggle.

"As long as I'm careful, my gloves will hide that," Kakashi said and shrugged.

Miika smiled and moved to the other side of the bed to untie his other hand. Once off, Kakashi quickly swung his legs over the bed and pulled Miika's body against his sitting frame, snaking his arms around her waist and burying his face in her chest. Miika gently ran her fingers through his soft hair and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"You didn't finish," he stated and turned to look up at her.

Miika's smile grew and she leaned further to peck him on the lips.

"I'll be more rearing to go next time," she said. "Besides, I have to be at the Academy before dawn. Yotsuba-sensei wants to finish all the paperwork early so we can all go get drinks."

"Tomorrow I finish you off, though," Kakashi said and pushed Miika back to stand.

"Shower," Miika suggested.

Kakashi was already walking towards the attached bathroom. Miika followed in step beside him and gave him a small smack on the butt cheek. Kakashi paused and turned around to pick her up by the waist, causing Miika to squeal, and carried her the rest of the way.

The next day, Miika met Yotsuba bright and early at the front entrance to the Academy. Yotsuba was always early and when Miika walked up beside her, Yotsuba looked at her expectantly.

"I am ready to work," Miika stated and grinned.

Yotsuba turned to unlock the door with her key and looked to Miika expectantly once again.

"What," Miika asked innocently.

"Well, how'd it go," Yotsuba asked.

Miika's cheek dusted a shade of pink as she followed Yotsuba in and locked the door behind her.

"You seem chipper," Yotsuba stated and grinned at her.

"We had a very nice dinner last night and talked," Miika stated and crossed her arms in defense.

Yotsuba glanced at her through the corner of her eye and Miika gave in with a sigh.

"I tied him up," Miika blurted and covered her mouth with her hands.

Yotsuba gasped and paused in her steps to face Miika head on. "I didn't know Kakashi was so kinky!"

Miika giggled. "It was actually my suggestion. He asked my fantasy and I told him I wanted to try it."

"And?"

"It was interesting," Miika replied coyly and nodded.

"Did he like it," Yotsuba asked.

"I think he liked it on a different level. He enjoyed it but it irritated him as well."

"That is actually pretty amusing."

"Right?" Miika sighed softly as they entered the Sensei's lounge and she crossed the room to pick up the pile of papers.

"You are so lucky," Yotsuba stated and sat down where she usually sat.

Miika nodded and took her seat as well. "I am."


	7. Hot Fantasies (Part 2) - Part 5

A day of just paperwork always seemed to drag on and Miika found herself needing coffee to give her that boost once again. Yotsuba was still determined and motivated, her pen scurrying across the pages to finish.

When Iruka entered into the lounge, Miika greeted him with relief like he was a new face and started making small talk.

"How're the children," she asked and poured a little bit of cream into her coffee.

"Wild," Iruka muttered and pulled a glass from the cupboard above the sink. "How's the paperwork?"

"Long," Miika muttered back.

"Make sure to stretch every now and then since you're sitting nearly the whole day," Iruka remarked as he filled the glass from the faucet.

"I'll just ask Kakashi for a massage," Miika said and her face brightened. She had meant to think that, not say it out loud.

"Yeah," Iruka murmured and took a sip from his glass.

Miika could see him holding back a smirk, which made her relax a little more; at least she hadn't made him uncomfortable. After stirring in a teaspoon of sugar, Miika lifted the mug to her lips and took a long awaited sip.

"Say, would you know why Kakashi asked to have an Academy key for after hours," Iruka asked suddenly and took another sip. "It isn't like I don't trust Kakashi but he wouldn't tell me why he needed it."

Miika thought for a moment before the realization hit her.

"No idea," she muttered and forced a thinking face. "That is odd."

Inside, Miika could feel her abdomen flair with desire as she thought about their conversation the previous night.

"Are you going to give him the key," Miika asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just don't see why he would need to be at the Academy after hours."

"And if you gave him the key but he never told you in the end why he needed it," Miika asked.

"It would bug me, but I think Kakashi does have his reasoning," Iruka replied and sighed. "I do owe him a lot - somehow."

"Somehow," Miika asked and giggled.

Iruka nodded. "He always finds ways to help me out and then holds it against me. Not outright, but he's very manipulative."

Miika laughed and nodded. "You got that right."

"Maybe I'll run it by the Hokage," Iruka murmured. "It's just too odd."

"I mean, if anything has happened the next day, blame it on Kakashi. I doubt he has the motivation to sabotage anything so nothing should be out of the place the next day," Miika suggested and shrugged.

"Good point," Iruka whispered and placed his now empty cup in the sink. "Good luck with the rest of the paperwork."

Miika nodded and watched Iruka's retreating frame before she leaned onto the counter top with widened eyes. It must be that he wants to use an office. Why else would he ask for a key to the Academy after hours? Had Iruka never said anything, Miika would have been completely unawares to Kakashi's actions. When was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her? What did he even have planned?

"If it's bugging you that much, why don't you go ask him yourself." Yotsuba's voice cut through Miika's thoughts and brought her back to the present.

"We have work to do," Miika replied and carried her mug over to the table where she sat back down.

"Will you be able to even focus," Yotsuba asked and smirked.

Miika shrugged. "We'll see."

"You're still coming for drinks, though, right," Yotsuba asked.

Miika nodded. "Of course."

Hours later, shortly after the Academy hours were over and the children went home as well as most of the Sensei's, Yotsuba and Miika finished the last paper. Yotsuba leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms and legs out with a yawn.

"We are never letting the paperwork pile up like that again. That was the most exhausting work I've had to do in this place. Thank you incredibly much for your help," Yotsuba stated and rubbed her eyes.

"Anytime," Miika responded and smiled. "I can't imagine how it would have been to do that alone."

"And we're even good on time," Yotsuba said after glancing at her wristwatch. "We can grab something to eat even and then head over to the bar."

"Food sounds amazing," Miika said and sighed.

The night went on smoothly with a dish of ramen and a round of drinks with fellow shinobi, yet at the back of Miika's mind, her curiosity of Kakashi's intentions was still eating away at her. How come he still hasn't come to say anything to her?

"Hey, what's up Miika," Tamaki-sensei asked and reached to the middle of the table to grab one of the appetizer shrimps. "You suddenly got really quiet."

"Her mind is on Kakashi," Yotsuba cut in and smirked.

"Oooh." Tamaki grinned expectantly.

"You like Kakashi," Kaede-sensei gasped, nearly choking on the sake.

"Yotsuba," Miika grumbled and sighed.

"She's dating him, Kaede," Tamaki stated and slapped his arm gently.

"They are," he asked incredulously.

"For some time now," Yotsuba said and chuckled.

"I bet he's a real pervert with those books he reads," Kaede said and smirked deviously.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Yotsuba muttered under her breath, which Miika responded by her elbow in Yotsuba's ribs.

"A closet pervert," Tamaki agreed and nodded.

"He's a man," Miika interjected and shrugged. "He has manly desires, so what."

"Mhm." Tamaki's face scrunched as she giggled. "I bet he's hard to contain."

"Oh, stop it," Miika murmured. "Yotsuba already nagged me for all the information."

"Come on, tell us. He's too mysterious and quiet," Tamaki groaned.

"She tied him up last night," Yotsuba said and smirked.

"Yotsuba," Miika groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"And he let you do that," Kaede mulled. "Come to think of it, when I saw him earlier, he was rubbing his wrist."

"Stop it," Miika groaned and lightly slapped Kaede's other arm.

"So, is he romantic at all," Tamaki asked and moved in closer on her seat.

"Or is he aggressive," Kaede countered.

Miika sighed and bit her bottom lip. "He's actually very romantic."

"He really puts off the aggressive vibe."

"He can be," Miika muttered, causing the three of them to pause and smirk.

"Ah, I can't do this," Miika groaned and stood from her chair.

"Where are you going," Tamaki asked.

"Where do you think," Miika asked and pulled enough money out to cover her share of the costs before leaving.

The sun was starting to sink towards the horizon by the time Miika made it to Kakashi's apartment and when she got to his door to knock, no one answered. She tried a few more times and decided he wasn't there after all. She knew that he trained his team at dusk on occasions so she went and checked the training fields but to no avail. No matter where she went, or who she asked, Kakashi seemed to have disappeared.

"Unless..." Miika muttered and made her way to the Academy.

Everything looked quiet and even the front door was still locked. Even so, Miika took out her own key to unlock the door and entered. After locking the door behind her, Miika moved further into the unlit halls and made her way to the office. If he wasn't there, she was clearly wrong about his intentions.

The overhead light of the office shone through the frosted windows and on the other side, she could hear the familiar creaking of the desk chair when someone was sitting in it.

"Kakashi," Miika called out and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kakashi's familiar voice came quietly through the wooden door.

Miika reached for the doorknob and turned it. When she pushed the door open, Kakashi was sitting comfortably in the chair and looking expectantly back at her.

"It's about time," Kakashi remarked and smirked.

"Says the one who's always late," Miika muttered and rolled her eyes. "Besides, you didn't even tell me to come."

"I figured Iruka would ask you the details. He's easy to predict."

"And if he hadn't said anything," Miika challenged.

"Then I am a foolish man," Kakashi replied simply and motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Miika looked at the chair and stepped aside to allow the door to close. The way his dark eyes followed her as she took her seat was strangely alluring. He kept his mouth covered, but his headband was turned up to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"It's like you think I'm going to attack," Miika commented and indicated to his eye by pointing at her own.

"I can't be too careful," Kakashi replied and quickly stood to approach the window. "I mean, you did tie me up and attacked me yesterday."

"You allowed it, and it wasn't attacking," Miika scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I just like seeing the way your body reacts to me," Kakashi admitted.

Miika's breath nearly caught in her throat as a blush crept across her cheeks. She swallowed and brought her knees together in an attempt to calm the heat rising in her groin. Kakashi turned around and leaned back against the window sill as his eyes roamed her small frame.

"It allows me to see the change in your breathing and the dilation of your pupils more vividly," he explained.

Miika swallowed again and tried to control the deepening of her breath under Kakashi's gaze. His smirk grew at her efforts to control her body's reaction and he moved from the window sill to lean back on the desk directly in front of Miika.

"Now it's time to take revenge," he said quietly.

"Revenge?"

"You have too much power over me," he stated and shrugged. "Now stand."

Miika gulped and stood slowly. Even though he came across as demanding many times before, today felt slightly different. He seemed more aggressive and despite being excited about what was going to happen, she also felt a little nervous at not knowing what to expect.

"You've been a bad girl, tying me up like you did," Kakashi stated and began to remove his gloves from his hands. He placed them on the desk behind him and lifted one wrist towards Miika to show her how the red marks had darkened in colour.

Miika bit her bottom lip nervously and looked to Kakashi with an expression of excitement and innocence.

"Kiss it," Kakashi commanded.

Miika obeyed and leaned forward to kiss the wound gently. When she reached out to grab his forearm, Kakashi withdrew his arm and gave her a stern look. "I didn't say touch."

"Sorry," Miika muttered and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Now turn around," Kakashi commanded and kicked the chair that was behind Miika backward. With the amount of force, the chair toppled over and landed on the ground with a loud clatter. The noise caused Miika to flinch and she turned around slowly to face the door.

"Take your shirt off," Kakashi said.

"People know we're here, you know," Miika murmured as she began pulling her shirt up over her head. "And they're all curious."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Kakashi replied. "Now your pants - and do it slowly."

Miika reached for her buckle and did as Kakashi wished. She hooked her thumb into the waist of the pants and slowly shifted them down her thighs.

"Stay bent over and spread your legs."

Miika's blush deepened as she spread her legs apart and bent over so her fingertips were touching the ground. Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the side, as if pondering a new piece of art, and he leaned forward to grasp her cheek in his hand. With his thumb, he ran it over her covered vaginal lips.

"I see you're enjoying this," Kakashi commented and lightly slapped her vagina.

Miika gasped and closed her eyes.

"Stand," Kakashi said as he stood himself.

Miika followed suit and stood while remaining with her back to him. She felt his cool hands on her back as he worked the clasp of her bra and pushed the garment down her arms. His cool hands moved along her sides and to her front where he roughly grabbed her breasts.

"Move your hips against me," he breathed huskily.

Miika couldn't refrain from smirking as she bent slightly at the hips and began to move her rear against Kakashi's groin. A low growl came from his throat and he leaned in to nip at the side of her neck.

"Harder," he breathed and moaned softly when Miika reciprocated.

Miika could feel the hardness of his erection fully through her underwear and the way it rubbed against her lips made her desperate for more. When she tried to turn around to face him, Kakashi roughly moved her against the desk and pushed her down on top of it. His hands glided up her spine and pushed her arms above towards the back of the desk.

"Stay," he breathed in her ear and then moved to the other side of the desk where he proceeded to tie her hands to the handles of two drawers. Unlike the rope that she had used to tie him, he used silk binds.

"This is really naughty," Miika stated and laid her forehead down atop the desk. "No one will want to touch this desk afterward."

"No one will know. Besides, I will clean it afterward," Kakashi said and pushed her head back up to look.

Miika's eyes met Kakashi's erection that peaked out from his pants and when Kakashi moved closer, Miika didn't hesitate to take it into her mouth. His hand brushed her hair back from her face and Miika turned her eyes up to see his closed eyes. Since Kakashi's expressions were hardly ever seen to begin with, she found them fascinating and exciting to see - especially his sexual expressions - but this time, aside from his eyes, he didn't allow her the satisfaction of seeing those expressions fully.

When Kakashi pulled away, Miika sucked in a deep breath and swallowed the excess of saliva in her mouth. Kakashi was lowering into a crouch and when her eyes met his, he pulled his mask down and connected his mouth to hers, leaving her no time before his tongue slid in to ravish her tongue. Almost had the kiss started, however, when he withdrew and stood again.

Miika watched carefully as Kakashi circled the desk and came to stand behind her. His cool hands shocked her when he made her spread her legs and roughly pushed her underwear halfway down her legs. Miika waited as Kakashi quietly knelt behind her and gently massages her thighs.

"This is really turning you on," Kakashi stated and leaned in to place a kiss on her right butt cheek.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Miika admitted quietly and leaned her cheek down on the desk to relax.

A gasp left her lips as Kakashi pushed his middle finger inside her. When he began moving it in a downward 'come-hither' motion, Miika's breath deepened and she moaned softly. Another finger was added and he pressed more firmly into the special spot.

"Kakashi," Miika breathed and tugged at her restraints.

"Yes," He asked seductively.

"More," Miika moaned.

Kakashi smirked and began moving his fingers quickly in order press into the spot consecutively until Miika found herself tightening around his fingers.

"Ah," Miika squealed and collapsed her weight onto the desk.

Kakashi chuckled and then withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue. The change in pressure and friction made Miika moan and she leaned back onto his face. His hands grabbed her butt to spread her cheeks more and he took her clitoris into his mouth with eagerness. The binds still tugged at Miika's wrists, leaving her defenseless and helpless.

Kakashi was always skilled in the way he pleasured her and the way his mouth sucked at her while his tongue firmly stroked the bundle of nerves drove Miika wild every time; they weren't at home, though, and she noticed earlier how he had left the window open to the outdoors. Any loud moaning would be sure to draw someone's attention. To keep quieter, Miika drew in long, deep breaths. Of course, Kakashi's mouth on her most sensitive part, and the way he massaged her thighs had her needing to stifle moans.

It wasn't too long before she felt her muscles begin to clench and through clenched teeth, the moan Kakashi had been waiting for finally began. Quickly, he pulled away his mouth to quickly plunge his penis deep inside the wet mess and pre-tightened cavern. His breath came out a bit shaky at first but it evened out into deep breaths as he began moving his hips into hers. His body moved down to lay upon her back and Kakashi reached around her leg to press his fingers firm on her clitoris, eliciting a yelp from Miika.

Once again, she tried pulling at the binds, to no avail, but Kakashi had her firmly pinned either way. His weight kept her still to the desk and even though she writhed beneath him, he still had full control.

"Kakashi," Miika cried desperately as his fingers stroked her sensitive nub with each thrust of his hips.

The clenching of her inner muscles had Kakashi moaning through his mask and into her back. Her extra movement allowed for deeper penetration on occasions until her body stiffened and she succumbed to defeat. Loudly, she moaned into the desk and Kakashi briefly remembered the window he left open a crack. The chances of them being heard weren't overly high, but just in case, he withdrew his fingers to allow her to relax somewhat. Instead, he shoved his hands up under her and held her breasts tightly as he moved his hips faster.

Miika felt herself stiffening again and with failed attempts to hold in her moans, she began crying out again. Kakashi's breath began coming out shorter and shorter and she could feel his exertion with each thrust. With a stifled groan, Kakashi's hips stopped suddenly and his body twitched against hers. The stiffness of his body dissipated slowly and he leaned down to press his forehead to her shoulder blade.

Miika took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "Was it better than you imagined?"

Kakashi swallowed and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before pulling out. Before he went to untie her, he stood still to examine her sweat glistening body. How she laid across the desk, completely vulnerable to him, made him chuckle.

Her legs trembled as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her breathing was heavy against the wood beneath her and when Kakashi leaned down a little to look, he could see his semen clinging to her wet flesh.

"What," Miika murmured and attempted to look over her shoulder at him.

"I wish I had a camera."

"God, you're perverted," Miika mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"It's a very hot view," Kakashi admitted and crossed his arms to appreciate its beauty. "I'd tuck that picture away in my wallet."

"Can you untie me now," Miika asked.

"Maybe in a few," Kakashi replied and smirked.

"Kakashi, I swear, if you don't-"

"Kakashi, is that you?" A familiar voice called faintly down the halls.

Both Miika and Kakashi's eyes widened at the same time and Kakashi quickly set to work untying her wrists and redressing the both of them. The footsteps of the person grew louder and louder as they closed in on the office door and opened it wide. Iruka, a little confused, looked at Kakashi sitting behind the big desk with his feet up and a book in his hands.

"Yes," Kakashi asked and looked up from Icha Icha Paradise.

"Someone brought to my attention that they heard a noise," Iruka replied and tilted his head slightly. "Was someone else in here too?"

Kakashi stared at Iruka for a moment and then shook his head. "Not that I'm aware."

"Is this what you were wanting to do? Read a book in the office," Iruka asked and crossed his arms.

"No," Kakashi replied and closed the book around his finger to keep his place. "I am just taking a break."

"From what," Iruka questioned.

"Work," Kakashi replied simply with his characteristic bored face as he placed his feet back on the ground.

"Since when do you work," Iruka asked jokingly.

Kakashi simply stared back without expression.

"Fine," Iruka sighed and stepped back through the door frame. "I don't know what the scream was that Kotetsu heard but keep an ear out."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka turned to head back down the hall. When he couldn't hear Iruka's footsteps anymore, he relaxed and looked down past his legs to Miika who sat with her knee's to her chest below the desk.

"That was close," Miika whispered and bit her lip.

Kakashi nodded and pushed back in the chair to stand. He returned the small Icha Icha book back to his pants pocket before he headed towards the door to check the hallway. Iruka wasn't in sight.

"If I didn't hate paperwork so much, an office would be an interesting place to work," Kakashi said and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. His eyes carefully watched as Miika walked towards him, her legs shaking ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Miika murmured and reached for his mask to pull down and then began to kiss him passionately.

Kakashi gladly accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she pulled back again and stepped out into the hallway, Kakashi took a glimpse of her backside.

"I have to clean up, but I might drop by later and stay the night if that is fine with you," Kakashi said and grabbed the top of the door frame with his hands to stretched.

"That is fine," Miika replied and leaned up to peck his lips.

"Tsunade is sending me on a last minute mission, so I'll be leaving early."

Miika nodded. "That is fine."

"I'll see you later then," he said and watched as she begun walking down the hall.


	8. Burning Love (Part 1) - Part 6

The Village of Konoha was always such a peaceful looking place. The way the trees blew gently between houses and how the children played near the tree trunks made the village seem homey and safe. Parents stood several yards away conversing with one another, oblivious to any dangers that could come to their offspring. That is why this village seemed to be associated with 'family-friendly' feelings. People stuck together here and would look out for one another, for the most part - it did have some dark days.

It had been a little over a year since Miika had moved villages, and several more weeks earlier since the diplomats had fired her due to prejudice which had turned out to be a big mistake since she was the only one who knew her father's material the best. Since the ambassador passed away, and a new head had been transferred in, a request had been put out for Miika's return.

As a ruse to bring her back to her home village, they sent Maki, Toshito, who was Miika's childhood friend. In the couple years before Miika's father passed away, Toshito started to make his love for her known and had it not been for her father's disapproval, they would have eloped long ago. As much as he didn't mind her hanging around Toshito, her father did not want his family intimately connected in any way to the Maki clan, and especially to Toshito's grandfather, Nori, who was a fellow councilman.

After Miika's father had passed away and Miika was nominated to take her father's spot, Nori had turned the council against her and Toshito hadn't done anything to defend her. His once loving gaze and touch turned sour and his shoulder seemed to grow colder with each passing day. When she had offered the idea of moving and pleaded with the council to approve the move, Nori had eagerly accepted and persuaded the councilmen to agree as well. Never once did Toshito object, leaving Miika confused and angry.

Once she had moved, she was more than determined to leave everything in the past and start new; including the one deemed her friend who vowed to never hurt her. It was hard at first but Kakashi's presence somehow managed to override the memories of Toshito and as much as the Shinobi's attitude made her skin crawl with irritation at first, his advances she eventually welcomed eagerly.

Now, coming face to face with Toshito in the village square, Miika felt all the warmth of the childhood memories flood her mind and she refrained from going to him and embracing him. Despite her bodies reaction, she still remembered how he treated her the weeks following her father's death. She had expected his comfort and all she received was abandonment.

With a deep breath, Miika finally spoke.

"Long time no see," Miika stated. Her words were colder than she intended but the fact that he never inquired about her did feel like a stab in the back.

"I'm sorry," were his first words.

"You're a little too late," Miika muttered and crossed her arms.

"I know," Toshito replied and stepped closer.

His arm extended and despite her mind wanting to refuse him the satisfaction of touching her, her body lingered to feel his warm touch once again.

"Nori was a dick," Toshito said quickly and frowned. "I can't believe I behaved the way I did and how I didn't protect you. You were fit for the position and I knew it from the start."

"I was humiliated," Miika stated and grimaced. "Humiliated on top of the devastation of losing my only living parent."

Toshito only nodded. When his other arm extended in what seemed to Miika as an incoming hug, her mind took the reigns of her body and she withdrew a foot from his reach.

"You have no right to console me now," she stated and closed her eyes while squeezing the bridge of her nose.

The hurt that clawed at her throat was making her voice hoarse and she fought desperately to keep the tears back.

"Why are you here anyways?" She asked and opened her eyes to study him carefully.

"The council wants you to return and finally take your father's spot," Toshito replied.

No words came to Miika and she looked at Toshito dumbfounded.

"Nori finally passed away and the council realizes how they were brainwashed. You are the right person for the job, Miika," Toshito explained. "They knew you were right for the job before but Nori had great pull in decisions."

"They should have thought of that before they eagerly let me go from the village," Miika said and grimaced.

"Please, come back, Miika."

"Tenuksha," Miika corrected.

Toshito's face fell and a frown pulled at the corner of his lips. "Please, don't be like that."

"As far as I'm aware, I don't know you anymore," Miika said quietly and turned to leave.

"Miika, please," Toshito blurted and reached for her wrist to prevent her from leaving. "I've missed you so much."

Miika glanced over her shoulder at him and frowned. To say she didn't miss him would be a lie, but living in Konoha had provided her with the healing she had needed. Everyone had been supportive and comforting when she needed it. She had even found a new love.

"Get a coffee with me?" Toshito asked with a frown.

Miika gently pulled her wrist from his grasp and frowned. "I'm sorry," she whispered and began to turn away again.

"However long it takes me, I will stay here to convince you," Toshito said as she walked away.

"Miika-sensei!" Naruto's voice was a welcomed distraction when she exited the village square. The blonde haired ninja fell into step beside her as she walked down the street.

"What's up, Naruto," Miika asked and smiled over at him.

"I need a favour," Naruto replied and moved his hands behind his head as they walked.

"What are you scheming," Miika asked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, I was just thinking, since you have say in who goes on what missions, and we've been stuck with nothing bigger than C ranked missions, maybe you could convince Grandma Tsunade to give us something better," Naruto explained nonchalantly.

"I don't have say; I can suggest," Miika corrected and chuckled. "Besides, the decision of what missions you go on are mostly discussed between Kakashi and Hokage-sama."

"Then you could talk to Kakashi-sensei," Naruto suggested.

"Kakashi is perfectly capable of knowing what is best for his team," Miika said and paused in her step to turn to Naruto.

"But he listens to you, and you could use some of your...influence...on him," Naruto said and grinned.

Miika's eyes widened in disbelief. "Naruto, I am not going to use my womanly wiles to manipulate him."

"But why not," Naruto asked innocently.

"Because manipulation is not nice," Miika replied incredulously.

"I mean, it isn't manipulation if you just put out some suggestions," Naruto countered.

Miika rolled her eyes and began to continue walking towards her destination. "Naruto, go home."

"So you'll talk to him," Naruto called hopefully after her.

Miika rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. Even if she did bring up the topic of missions, Kakashi would know something is up since they never talked about such things, to begin with. Kakashi simply kept everything relating to work to an absolute minimum; she actually admired him for that. Not once since she began dating him had he ever complained to her about anything; which made her feel slightly guilty since he always patiently listened to her complaints.

When Miika finally reached the Hokage's office, Tsunade was waiting in front of the windows, leaning lazily back against her big wooden desk.

"Miika," Tsunade greeted.

Miika bowed her head respectfully. "Hokage-sama."

"I just got word that the diplomats from the Village of Bears are sending someone to convince you to return," Tsunade explained and crossed her arms over her chest.

Miika sighed. "Yeah, I just met the one they sent," she said.

Tsunade glanced back over her shoulder and frowned. "I intended on telling you first before they arrived, but I guess they didn't give me anytime."

"I'm not leaving," Miika stated.

"Are you sure? You could take back what is finally yours," Tsunade said.

Miika shrugged. "I'm no longer interested in the position."

Tsunade pushed from the desk and circled its big frame to stand in front of Miika.

"You have always been a big help here - and I know you say you won't - but I will not be angry is you decide to return," Tsunade said and reached out to gently touch Miika's shoulder. "Besides, you'd still have a lot of work here in Konoha if you accept the position."

Miika nodded slowly and then took a step back towards the door.

"I will take my leave now," Miika said and exited the Hokage's office.

As much as she knew Tsunade was only covering her basis, a part of Miika felt like Tsunade wasn't fighting for her and the sudden feeling that she didn't belong began creeping into her thoughts. She knew none of it was true and she tried filling her mind with all the good times she had with fellow Shinobi and how they would compliment her personality and even tell her how they enjoyed her presence, but Konoha was not her home in the end.

The day felt very long after Miika returned to the Academy to finish up the work Iruka had given her. Each tick of the clock's hand felt like an eternity long and when the end of the day came, relief washed over Miika. She also realized then how she had missed lunch with the events of the day and her reminder came in the form of a growl and hunger pangs.

"Thank you for your work today, Miika," Iruka said and bowed his head slightly.

Miika waved him off. "Anytime."

"Have a good night."

Miika bid farewell and exited the Academy in the direction of home. Now that she knew she was hungry, she was really starting to feel it. Fortunately, home was only a five-minute walk from the Academy and there was a vegetable stand conveniently on the way home. She decided to pick up a few things to make a vegetable udon stir-fry.

On arriving home, Miika found a delicious scent radiating out from her door and she remembered how Kakashi had announced early that morning in passing that he was going to drop by later that day with a surprise. Apparently, that surprise was something involving food.

"Welcome home," Kakashi called from the kitchen once Miika closed the door behind herself.

"It slipped my mind that you were coming," Miika admitted and let her backpack fall to the ground. "I bought vegetables if you need any."

"That's okay, it's finished now anyways."

Kakashi emerged from the kitchen with two steaming, medium sized bowls. He had an apron around his waist and he smiled at her before moving to the table. Miika stifled a giggle at his new look and Kakashi flashed her an unimpressed look while he set the bowls down beside each set of chopsticks.

"It smells delicious," Miika commented.

"Thanks," Kakashi said and turned to face her again. "No one needs that amount of Udon, by the way."

Miika turned her nose up playfully and refrained from giggling.

"It isn't expensive, and they're my favourite type of noodle," Miika said and shrugged. "I have to store up when I can."

"Well, I'm glad I chose it for tonight then."

"Alright, let me just put this in the kitchen," Miika said and lifted the bag of vegetables for indication.

As Miika set the bag on the counter and pulled the contents from the bag, Kakashi's hands grabbed the counter on each side of her, imprisoning her. His front was flush to her back and he leaned passed her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"It's like you haven't seen me in a while," Miika mumbled and continued separating the vegetables into what would and wouldn't go in the fridge.

"Two days is a long time for not even a hug," Kakashi mumbled and pulled her hair back from her neck so that he could kiss her skin.

At the most inconvenient time, Miika's encounter with Toshito earlier that day distracted her and she shied out from Kakashi's advances to put the one pile of vegetables in the refrigerator crisper.

"I'm starved," Miika said and smiled at Kakashi. "Let's eat!"

Kakashi followed Miika out of the kitchen and sat across from her at her small dining table. Miika, once again, smiled at him and picked up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," Miika said and dug into the bowl of Beef Udon before her.

When the food hit her taste buds, Miika looked up at Kakashi with widened eyes. Never once since they started dating had Kakashi ever cooked her a meal until now and despite him having no personal kitchen, and also the fact that he leeched meals off everyone else, she never once guessed him to be such an amazing chef.

Once the food was down her throat, Miika spoke, "You made this?"

Kakashi, showing a look of offense, caught some noodles between his chopsticks and lifted them towards his lips.

"I do cook some meals for myself."

"I know but this is amazing!"

After Kakashi swallowed, he replied, "The way I see it, if I want to eat, it has to be delicious or it won't cut it, so I taught myself a while back."

"Why don't you eat at home more?"

"It can get tedious," Kakashi admitted and shrugged.

"You mean you're lazy," Miika corrected and giggled.

"Lacking motivation," Kakashi challenged.

Miika rolled her eyes and carefully slurped up more of the noodles. She moaned softly in the pleasure her tastebuds received and sighed.

"You're a keeper," she stated and smiled at him.

"Of course I am," Kakashi stated and smirked. "I can make you feel good in any way I wish. This is a dangerous power I have over you, Miika."

Miika's grin slowly faded as, once again, Toshito's face faded into the back of her mind. She cleared her throat as if to clear her mind and turned back to her plate. Even though she had moved on from him, his presence still managed to invade her consciousness and she didn't understand why. She didn't necessarily love him anymore and if he would only apologize and correct his selfishness, Miika would gladly receive him in as a friend. At the back of her heart, she still held him dear, but the one she loved now was Kakashi and in order to be fair to him, she needed to push Toshito out of her mind.

"Is something wrong," Kakashi asked, no more amusement in his voice but instead, concern.

Miika shrugged. "Yes, but it really isn't important. It's stupid, actually."

"I'm here if you want to lay it on me," Kakashi said and placed his chopsticks down on the hashi-oki he provided when setting the table. He brought his fingers together under his chin and looked at her expectantly.

Miika shook her head. "It's fine," she whispered and smiled softly at him.

Kakashi nodded and picked his chopsticks back up.

"Let's finish this udon then; you don't need leftovers of it."

Miika laughed gently and nodded in agreement.

After supper was finished and everything was cleaned and put away, Miika and Kakashi moved their night into the living room. Miika sat against Kakashi, curled between his legs while Kakashi gently stroked her dark brown hair.

"Tsunade might be sending us on a week long mission next week," Kakashi said to started conversation.

Miika nodded. "That reminds me, Naruto wanted me to use my sexuality to convince you to ask Hokage-sama to send the team on higher ranked missions."

Kakashi's hand paused in his stroke and his chest vibrated with a chuckle.

"Does he think I have no self-control?"

Miika laughed softly and shrugged. "Well, sometimes you don't."

"You make me sound like a beast."

"I wouldn't do that to you anyways. You're perfectly capable of leading your own team."

"At least someone's believes in me," he joked and sighed. "I can't believe he thinks he can use you to get me to do things."

"I use myself to get you to do things," Miika countered and smirked up at him.

"Different story."

"Not really," Miika whispered and tilted her head slightly while pouting her lips.

"I could refrain if I wanted to."

"Can you," Miika asked quietly and her eyes turned dark with playful lust.

Kakashi smirked as Miika turned in his lap onto her knee's and her hand trailed lightly down his sleeved arm to grab his wrist.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Kakashi remarked and shrugged.

Miika's smirk grew and she pulled his wrist closer to her face to kiss the vein at his wrist. Kakashi remained still, and seemingly unaffected, as Miika kissed along the palm of his hand and in the crook of his knuckles.

"I want you," she breathed and as she looked with half-lidded eyes into his, she slipped his index finger into her mouth to suck and lick with her tongue.

Kakashi's eyes visibly dilated and his breathing seemed to deepen as he watched her carefully.

"Not good enough," he lied. There was no more smirk.

As Miika continued to suck on his finger, she reached down with her right hand and slipped it below the band of her shorts.

"You're looking a little stiff," Miika pulled his finger from her mouth to comment.

Kakashi's eyes glanced at his lap and, knowingly beaten, he finally shrugged. "Alright, you're too sexy to ignore - that doesn't mean I have at least some sense to decline things."

Miika smirked and withdrew herself to cross over to the chair directly across the coffee table from where he sat. Before sitting, she teasingly removed her clothes and sat with her legs spread on the chair. Kakashi's eyes left hers and followed her hand to where she gently touched herself.

"Say," Miika started and distracted Kakashi's focus.

"Hm?"

"Can you come by tomorrow and cook me dinner again," she asked and slid two fingers into her entrance.

Kakashi relaxed slightly and he rolled his eyes. "Nice try."

"Please," she breathed and then moaned softly.

"This is not fair."

"I thought you said you can refrain," Miika stated and smirked back at him.

"If I refrain, you won't let me touch you until I agree. If I agree, you'll only say how much power you have over me. It's a lose-lose situation."

Miika let her head back as she moaned softly and then bit her lower lip.

"This is ridiculous," Kakashi muttered and quickly stood to cross over to her.

"Oh, you're coming over," Miika said innocently and grinned.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in response and kneeled down, swatting her hand away and replacing it with his mouth. Miika's breath caught in her throat and she leaned her head back to moan aloud.

"More," Miika breathed and buried her fingers in his hair.

Kakashi obeyed and pressed two of his fingers into her as his tongue took to rubbing her clitoris. Even though it had only been two days since they last saw each other, his touch seemed to have a new feeling to it that Miika found herself in desperation to be consumed by. How his fingers stroked her inside made her feel like a virgin again and her face was consumed in a blush as she watched his mouth work her clitoris. His eyes were closed so peacefully as she watched him and when his eyes opened to meet her gaze, Miika turned away in embarrassment. Kakashi pulled away then and wiped his mouth of the saliva that fell to his chin.

"I haven't seen that expression before," Kakashi commented and pulled her by the waist to press his chest into her middle.

His fingers still worked her inside walls and she moaned quietly. Instinctively, her arms went around his shoulders and she turned her eyes down to meet his staring up at her.

"Kakashi," Miika whispered and brushed her hand lightly across his cheek.

"Yes," he asked and kissed her chin.

"I love you," she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

Kakashi's fingers seemed to slow dramatically and his eyes searched hers for a moment, making her feel a little uneasy. With Toshito's arrival and her realization of her true feelings, she thought it was time to tell him how she truly felt.

"Ka-"

Miika's words were cut short by his mouth and his kiss held a certain desperation to it. His tongue was against hers and as he stood, he scooped her up in his arms. Her legs went around his waist and as he kissed her fervently, he carefully made his way to her bedroom.

The next morning when Miika awakened, she rolled over to meet an empty bed. Curiously, she looked to the adjoined bathroom to see the door open and the light off.

"Kakashi," Miika called out for no response.

Kakashi was nowhere in the apartment and the emptiness of the apartment after her confession left her feeling lonely and a little afraid of what she had done.

As far as Miika saw it, the timing wasn't necessarily bad. They had been with each other for over several months now and it wasn't like she was saying it flippantly. Her chest tightened and she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to rid them of the burning. She had work to do, and relational affairs could not affect that. How embarrassing could it be to be crying in front of villagers and foreigners?

With a big breath, Miika pushed her feelings aside by assuming she was misunderstanding something and prepared for the day. She would try to find Kakashi later and talk to him about it. Then again, did she want to know his answer? She pushed the thought from her mind and put on a smile, picked up her bag, and exited her apartment.


	9. Burning Love (Part 2) - Part 6

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned and walked casually up to his teacher.

"Why can you never be on time, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura complained and groaned.

"Hey, now," Naruto cooed and winked to Sakura. "He's entitled to some late days."

Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously and crossed her arms. "What are you up to, Naruto."

Naruto waved Sakura's comment off and looked expectantly at Kakashi.

"Miika told me about your manipulation scheme: it isn't going to work," Kakashi said plainly and cleared his throat. "We're going to practice more chakra control today. Instead of run-"

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted and crossed his arms. "Not even a smart remark at Naruto's stupidness?"

Kakashi ignored Sasuke and continued. "Instead of running up the tree's trunk, I want you to stay on the trunk vertically."

"I wonder what happened to him," Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Maybe Miika dumped him," Sasuke suggested and shrugged.

"I can hear you two," Kakashi stated and placed his hands on his hips. "Stop speculating and please get to it."

"Maybe she did dump him," Naruto whispered as Kakashi turned his back to them to head towards the tree line. "I did see her with some guy yesterday."

Kakashi's footsteps slowed and he slowly turned back to face Naruto who now looked like he was trying to hide something.

"What was that," Kakashi asked curiously.

"Nothing," Naruto muttered.

"I already know about the man, Naruto," Kakashi stated plainly and gave him a bland look.

"Oh," Naruto muttered and scratched his cheek. "Because I thought it was weird that they seemed a little too...close," he said and sighed in relief.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered and elbowed Naruto in the arm. "You seriously didn't realize he just manipulated you?"

Naruto grimaced. "He said he knew about the-"

When Naruto turned his eyes back to his sensei, his eyes met his slightly wide ones. The news was clearly new to him and he hadn't actually known about the other man.

"Way to go Naruto," Sakura murmured and grimaced at the blonde. "Sticking your nose into things you shouldn't."

Kakashi finally broke his gaze from Naruto's and he breathed in deep with eyes closed.

"Alright, let's get to it," Kakashi said and indicated to the trees at the edge of the training field.

"Are you not going to go to her," Sakura asked cautiously, wondering if she should be asking in the first place.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," Kakashi commented and paused to look back to his team.

"Naruto does have a knack for reading the situation wrong," Sakura agreed.

"Hey," Naruto groaned and frowned.

With a nod of Kakashi's head, the three teammates obeyed and ran for the tree's. No matter how many times Kakashi reassured himself that Naruto easily misunderstands circumstances, his mind traveled to the mysterious man itching at the back of his brain.

Throughout their relationship, Miika had talked a few times about the people back in her home village but the men she had told him about never seemed like anyone she was close to. Before she would talk about anyone close to her, Miika would get upset and they'd both agree to stop conversing about it. Even though she was reasonably hurt by the incident, she would insist she was fine and that she just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Kakashi finally just agreed to reserve himself for the time when Miika truly wanted to talk about it.

But this man: who was he to her? Part of the council? An ex-lover - she wasn't a virgin when they first had sex. A childhood friend? Family? If only it was family, Kakashi would feel relieved.

But what if it was an ex-lover? Miika had even confessed her feelings to him the night before, but that would have been after she met with that man. That would mean one of two things: she truly did love him and Naruto had completely misunderstood the whole situation, or she was manipulating him to protect herself when he found out about the other guy.

Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. There was no way Miika was that type of woman. If she was, she was one hell of a good actor and one incredibly good at hiding any indication of unfaithfulness. But then again, last night had to have been one of most incredible nights he had with her. It was as if her confession brought everything to a whole new level. It was no longer just desire and attraction driving their touches but something deeper and more refreshing than any sexual encounter he had had before.

As he thought about her words that night, he could feel his chest ache with a feeling he had felt very rarely in his entire lifetime.

When his eyes focused back onto the words of Icha Icha Paradise, he realized just how spaced out he had been. He turned his eyes back to his team to see they were still practicing their chakra control - except Naruto who was lying exhausted on the earth floor in front of the tree.

"Sensei," Naruto's whine held indication that he had been whining for some time.

"Obviously he's ignoring you," Sasuke groaned. "Now just shut up."

"Sensei," Naruto whined again.

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi sighed and jumped to his feet, returning his book to his pocket. "Meet back here tomorrow morning."

"Seri-"

Kakashi was gone before Naruto could even finish the word.

"-ously?" Naruto paused and frowned at Kakashi's disappearance.

"I wonder what's going on between them," Sakura murmured and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"This is why I mind my own business," Sasuke stated and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think he's going after her," Sakura asked and gasped softly. "Would you come after me if I had been spotted with another man?"

"With me." Naruto suggested casually and grinned.

"This isn't a childish matter," Sasuke replied and began walking away. "And I see you with others guys all the time, Sakura. Have I come after you yet?"

Kakashi's eyes scanned through the village streets to search for Miika. She was working under the Hokage today and he had just come from her office with directions to where she should be. According to the Hokage, Miika was sent to a cafe stall near the village square to deliver a trading document.

When Kakashi rounded the corner in view of the stall, his eyes landed on Miika sitting outside in one of the chairs. Across from the small table was a man whom he assumed to be the one Naruto was speaking of. Kakashi scanned his mind of any familiarity, but there was none.

The man was grinning and his chest shook with a laugh. Miika brushed her hair back behind her ear and placed the glass in her hand down on the table.

The man frowned and placed his hand gently over Miika's hand. Miika shook her head and the man tightened his hand around hers more. Once again, Miika shook her head and forcibly withdrew her hand from his. He stood as she did and Miika crossed her arms over her chest.

Kakashi realized he was standing out in the open and if Miika would only turn her face, she would see him. Part of him wanted to hide to spy, but then he assured himself that if there was something going on, he deserved a straight answer. In fact, it was probably best for him if she did see him. As Kakashi neared, he could hear their conversation more.

"That is over between us, Toshito," Miika said and frowned. "I don't want you like that anymore."

"He can't satisfy you like I can," the man named Toshito responded and sighed. "I was your first love."

"You were and that's all you were: my first love. I have another love now and he actually cares about me."

Kakashi slowed his steps.

"I care about you still, Miika. I told you, I had no choice before."

"But you did," Miika challenged and rubbed her temples. "You could have stood up for me but instead you shunned me like the rest of them. My father warned me about getting too close to you."

"That's not what you thought everytime you kissed me and every time we made love," Toshito stated and frowned further. "Look, I made a huge mistake and I regret it more than anything and I really hope you look past my mistakes to realize coming back is the best option."

"I already told you that I'm not coming back," Miika said firmly.

"Miika, this isn't your home."

"That isn't my home there either," Miika added and narrowed her eyes.

"Miika," Kakashi interrupted and sighed. "You are very hard to find sometimes, you know."

"Kakashi," Miika gasped. Her voice almost sounded relieved.

"I don't think we met," Kakashi said and eyed Toshito.

Toshito was slightly bigger than Kakashi but either way, Kakashi decided he could probably take him on no problem. If he was one of the diplomats, then he wasn't a Shinobi: chakra wouldn't be needed to knock the guy down. In addition, Kakashi's hair was sexier than his blonde, droopy hair that needed a better cut.

"Maki, Toshito," Toshito said and stuck his hand out charmingly.

Kakashi eyed it before looking at Miika.

"Is he bothering you," Kakashi asked, getting right to the point.

Toshito narrowed his eyes and let his hand fall to his side.

Kakashi's expression brightened and he reached his hand up from his pocket to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest, I know you're bothering her so there was actually no need to ask."

"Are you this new lover she's talking about," Toshito asked and grimaced.

"Even if I was, anyone could be able to tell how your advances are too forceful and how they're making Miika uncomfortable."

"This is your new lover," Toshito asked Miika condescendingly and nudged his thumb in Kakashi's direction.

"Go home, Toshito," Miika said and frowned.

"I told you, not until you're coming back with me."

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage doesn't just let anyone move into our village," Kakashi interrupted and when Toshito shot him a glare, Kakashi scratched his cheek and grinned.

"I'm here on duty, and with that, the Hokage will allow me to stay - actually, already has," Toshito said sarcastically. "I'm on diplomatic business."

Kakashi shrugged. "That was meant to be sarcasm," he said and reached over to gently touch Miika's arm. "How about that dinner you conned me into making tonight?"

Miika's lips scrunched together to hold in her grin of victory. "I wasn't being serious last night," she mumbled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm in the mood, anyhow."

Kakashi's eyes met Toshito's in all seriousness and Toshito reciprocated with an annoyed grunt.

"Good-bye, Toshito," Miika said in finality and turned around to leave.

"I will see you later," Toshito replied.

Kakashi lingered a quick moment after with his eyes connected to Toshito's before turning to join Miika at her side.

"Thanks," she whispered and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Anytime," Kakashi replied and stretched his arms high above his head.

While his arms came back down, he hooked one arm around Miika's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. A light blush crossed Miika's cheeks and she looked up to see Kakashi avoiding her gaze. Rarely did they show any affection in public, but with his arm affectionately holding her close, their relationship was clear to those they were passing by - and hopefully clear as day to Toshito.

"K-Kakashi?" Miika cleared her throat of the uneasiness of her voice and looked back up at him.

When she went to speak again, Kakashi pulled her sideways into the alleyway they had reached that had a lot less foot traffic and paused two feet ahead of her as he scratched the back of his neck.

"About last night," she muttered and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "I'm sorry if it was too soon."

"Don't apologize," Kakashi said and turned sideways to face her.

His hands had ducked into his pockets as well and his eyes seemed to express softness. Even if he wasn't able to reciprocate her love, she was willing to wait.

"It wasn't too soon, either," he stated and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh," Miika breathed and shrugged. "You left so early that I thought maybe it made you uneasy."

"Not uneasy," Kakashi muttered and shrugged. "I just needed time to sort it out on my end."

Miika bit her lip and nodded. "I understand."

"It's been a very long time since I've held someone so close to myself," Kakashi admitted and sighed.

Miika frowned slightly. She had read Kakashi's file shortly after their spying mission together and it had been heartbreaking.

"I understand," Miika whispered and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I didn't think you could invade my mind as much as you have," Kakashi said and chuckled softly. He kicked the ground with the tip of his sandal like a child and then moved to stand in front of Miika. "Everything was pretty much black and white in my world before you came along," he stated matter-of-factly.

Miika smiled softly and slipped her arms through Kakashi's to wrap them around his middle. Kakashi lifted his arm to hold Miika close and leaned his masked mouth to the top of her head. Her scent washed over Kakashi and he closed his eyes softly.

As much as he subconsciously kept everyone at a distance, Miika had managed to be the one to overtake his emotions. Despite it being more uncomfortable than he cared to admit, he couldn't imagine anything happening to Miika - even the thought of her returning to her home village was unbearable.

"Naruto had me thinking you were seeing someone else in secret," Kakashi said and laughed; more at himself than anything for allowing Naruto's words to worry him.

"Really," Miika asked and sighed. "You think I'd fall for anyone whose skills are sub par to yours?"

"That man is sub-par," Kakashi stated and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Miika snorted and rolled her eyes. "We were each other's first: it was inexperienced and sloppy - there's hardly anything to compare."

"Good to know," Kakashi said and smirked.

"In fact, I hope he's gotten a lot better or he'll have some pretty unsatisfied lovers."

"Alright," Kakashi muttered. "I'd rather not imagine it."

Miika laughed and leaned her cheek against Kakashi's shoulder. She nuzzled her face into Kakashi's neck and breathed his scent in deeply.

"On the other hand, I hope he's imagining all the things I may be doing to you to make you satisfied with our relationship."

"Cruel," Miika gasped and pulled back to look at him.

Kakashi simply shrugged. "He challenged me."

"He didn't challenge you," Miika murmured and broke from Kakashi's embrace to lead him down the alley.

"You didn't see it," Kakashi stated.

Miika rolled her eyes and turned abruptly. In quick movements, Miika had Kakashi's masked pulled down and she replaced the fabric with her own lips. Kakashi shrunk into the kiss and pulled Miika tightly to his chest but before he could get into it, she broke away again and continued down the alleyway.

"You're the cruel one," Kakashi muttered as he pushed his mask back in place and followed Miika out the other end of the alleyway.


End file.
